Lullaby
by ika.zordick
Summary: Sepenggal kisah kehidupan si kembar Kibum dan Kyuhyun.
1. Chapter 1

Matahari pagi ini bersinar cerah. Angin pun bertiup sesekali sekedar menandakan bahwa sirkulasi udara itu ada. Suara cicit burung kadang terdengar dan menjadi ricuh dengan suara deru mesin mesin kenderaan.

Seorang wanita cantik tampak sibuk di dapur. Dengan apron yang terpasang apik di tubuhnya, tangannya yang lihai memotong beberapa jenis bahan baku makanan dan kemudian—

Masakannya gosok.

Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini.

Kim Heechul, seorang dokter beranak dua yang memiliki suami yang super baik dengan kehidupan yang bahagia memang tidak bisa memasak. Heechul mendesis, menyayangkan telurnya yang gosong. Tapi Heechul adalah seseorang yang selalu optimis. Masih ada hari esok untuk memasak telur yang lebih baik.

Hanya sialnya—

"Mama, kau membuat telurnya gosong lagi?" Heechul selalu mengulangi kesalahan yang sama setiap memasak telur. Dan si bungsu keluarga Kim, sedang mengecek keadaan ibunya di dapur. Ibunya itu hebat dalam membedah, tapi tidak dengan memasak. Dia payah.

Heechul memajukan mulutnya. "Begitulah" sahutnya. Dia menatap si kecil yang masih berusia empat tahun—terlalu muda untuk sekolah sebenarnya tapi cukup pintar dalam mengkritik. Namanya Kim Kyuhyun, usianya tepat lebih muda dua puluh menit dari si sulung Kim. Pipinya chubby dengan tambahan kulit pucat yang membuatnya persis seperti kue mochi. Dia anak yang manis dan aktif.

"Mama, susu susu susu susu" dia mulai memukuli meja dengan sendok di tangannya. Mengingatkan ibunya bahwa ia butuh susu. Ia harus meminum banyak susu karena dia harus tumbuh tinggi dan besar dengan cepat. Karena dia harus—

Mengalahkan si sulung Kim.

"Tenanglah sedikit Kyuhyun, mana papa dan kakakmu?" Heechul meletakkan segelas susu di hadapan Kyuhyun, cengiran terlihat di wajah lucu si anak. Dia kemudian menggedikkan bahunya—tanda ia tak tahu menahu tentang keberadaan ayah dan kakaknya.

Tak butuh waktu lama sejak di pertanyakan keberadaannya, kedua laki laki yang terpisah usia sangat jauh itu menunjukkan batang hidung mereka. Kibum—si sulung Kim menuruni tangga satu per satu, langkahnya terlihat malas di tambah dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar—menguap berkali kali. Sementara Leeteuk—si kepala keluarga keluar dari kamar di lantai bawah, berjalan dengan kondisi primanya—bertolak belakang dengan Kibum.

Hingga—

Bruuukk

Kibum menabrak tubuh Leeteuk dan dialah yang terjatuh. "Astaga, Kibum kau baik baik saja?" tentu saja sedikit takut jika anaknya terluka. Heechul cepat mematikan kompornya.

Kyuhyun mendumel. "Dia pasti tertidur lagi"

Dia cepat memeriksa sang anak, dan benar saja, Kibum memang tengah tertidur. "Kyuhyun, apa Kibum susah tertidur ketika malam?" Tanya Heechul. Sedikit cemas dengan kondisi Kibum yang sepertinya kurang tidur ketika pagi.

"Tidak" ucap Kyuhyun, menyingkirkan bagian gosong telurnya sambil mendesis tidak suka. "Dia selalu tidur lebih awal. Dia bahkan tidur di manapun yang ia mau. Mama harus memarahinya, dia bahkan tidur ketika jam pelajaran"

Heechul mengguncang tubuh Kibum. Si sulung yang memang pendiam, berwajah tak lebih chubby dari Kyuhyun, berkulit lebih sedikit gelap, dan selalu pasif itu membuka matanya. Seolah itu hal sulit yang ia lakukan, ia menyeret langkahnya mencoba menggapai meja makan. Dia memanjat naik. Meminum susunya. Tatapannya bahkan sayu—kelopak matanya nyaris enggan terbuka.

Mendesah lega. Heechul rasanya ingin mengamuk dengan kelesuan Kibum. Tapi Leeteuk buru buru menghentikannya. Empat tahun hidup bersama si kembar tentu saja mereka hapal sifat keduanya. Kibum dari bayi juga entah kenapa lebih menyukai tidur dari pada bermain seperti Kyuhyun. Heechul juga sudah memeriksa sang anak, tidak ada yang aneh pada diri Kibum.

Intinya, si sulung keluarga Kim itu memang malas.

Dia malas melakukan segala hal, selalu suka tidur dan benci obrolan ringan.

Oleh karenanya Kyuhyun membenci Kibum. Mereka hanya terpisah dua puluh menit bukan dua puluh tahun tapi Kibum selalu melakukan segalanya lebih baik darinya meski sang kakak sangat malas melakukan segalanya. Seperti ketika belajar mengikat tali sepatu, Kyuhyun bersusah payah untuk mengulang berkali kali sementara kakaknya itu mengasingkan diri di dekat jendela untuk mendapatkan angin yang berhembus untuk tidur. Kemudian Kibum bisa mengikat tali sepatunya sendiri ketika pulang dari tempat penitipan anak.

Kyuhyun kesal setengah mati.

Ketika belajar bernyanyi. Kyuhyun mengulang berkali kali nyanyiaannya. Sementara sang kakak—Kibum menatap datar sekelilingnya tanpa mau mengeluarkan suara. Namun ketika ibu di tempat penitipan anak meminta Kibum menyanyikan ulang lagunya, Kibum hapal tanpa cacat.

Kyuhyun benci Kibum.

Dia seperti pecundang yang selalu menjadi nomor dua meski ia berusaha keras.

Lalu apa Kyuhyun menurut Kibum?

Kibum menatap datar wajah Kyuhyun, kemudian BUGH—

Kepalanya terantuk meja dan dia kembali tertidur.

"Astaga, KIBUUUUMMM!" dan suara teriakan Heechul menggelegar untuk membangunkan Kibum.

 **Lullaby**

.

.

Ika. Zordick

Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Leeteuk yang berada di dalam mobil. Ayahnya baru saja pergi untuk melakukan tugas Negara—ayahnya seorang PNS dan ibunya pasti mengambil jalan terpisah kearah rumah sakit dengan angkutan umum. Mereka orang tua yang sibuk, tapi Kyuhyun dan Kibum tidak merasa mereka anak yang kurang perhatian orang tua.

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Kibum, sebenarnya nyaris menyeret. Inilah pekerjaan Kyuhyun setiap pagi ketika berada di tempat penitipan, menyeret Kibum ke sana kemari karena mata sang kakak enggan terbuka. Kibum dan Kyuhyun memasuki salah satu ruangan, di sana ada anak anak lain yang tengah bermain.

Ada yang menyusun balok.

Ada yang menghapalkan lagu.

Ada yang berendam di kolam bola.

Ada pula yang hanya sekedar berputar putar tak jelas di tempat.

Kibum menegakkan tubuhnya. Tugas Kyuhyun sudah habis, sang kakak sudah bisa berjalan tegak dan Kyuhyun tahu kemana arahnya Kibum pergi. Sudah jelas Kibum akan bergerak ke lantai yang di lapisi matras—di bawah AC. Dia kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di sana dan kemudian terlelap dengan sebuah boneka menjadi bantalannya.

Kyuhyun bersungut. Kakaknya itu sungguh benar benar tak bisa di andalkan.

Tapi percaya atau tidak, Kibum selalu memasang pendengarannya dengan baik—meski matanya terpejam dan dia sudah berkelana di alam mimpi. Inderanya sensitive pada Kyuhyun. Meskipun dia tertidur dia selalu mengawasi Kyuhyun. Meski kenyataannya, sepertinya dia yang lebih membutuhkan Kyuhyun—mengingat dia yang berjalan saja suka menabrak benda di sekitarnya.

Ika. Zordick

"Kibum, sepertinya papa tak akan menjemput kita" Kyuhyun melihat sekelilingnya. Sudah sangat sepi—hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Kyuhyun belum bisa melihat jam dinding tapi di luar sudah hampir gelap. Ayahnya biasanya datang menjemput ketika sore hari, bahkan tanda tanda senja belum terlihat seperti saat ini. "Ayo kita pulang sendiri!"

Kyuhyun merasa dia sudah besar. Dia sudah mampu mengasuh kakaknya yang pemalas dan tak berguna. Dia juga bisa mengkritik ibunya dan hebatnya dia juga sering mengingatkan ayahnya kalau lelaki itu terlambat mengantarkan atau menjemput mereka dari tempat penitipan. Dia akan pulang sendiri hari ini—maksudnya bersama Kibum, dia rasa takkan masalah. Lagipula dia hapal jalannya. Setiap hari hampir enam bulan dia selalu bolak balik di jalan yang sama. Jarak rumahnya dan tempat penitipan tidak jauh.

Semuanya hanya anggapan Kyuhyun tentu saja.

Kibum enggan bergerak. Dia hanya memutar tubuhnya dan masih betah untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. "Kibum, bangunlah~" Kyuhyun merengek. Sesekali tangan mungilnya memukul mukul lengan Kibum agar saudara kembarnya itu terbangun.

Lumayan lama, sampai akhirnya Kibum membuka matanya. Iris hitam kelam itu menatap Kyuhyun malas. Dia melihat ke luar jendela, memang sudah gelap. "Tunggu sebentar lagi, papa akan datang" kata Kibum. Menurutnya, mereka tak cukup besar untuk pulang berjalan berdua. Meski sebenarnya Kibum malas untuk melangkahkan kakinya berjalan. Ke kamar mandi saja ia malas, apalagi untuk jarak rumahnya dan tempat penitipan. Dia tak perlu berpikir untuk mengatakan tidak.

"Tapi di luar sudah gelap, papa tidak akan datang. Dia lupa pada kita!" tuding Kyuhyun pada ayahnya yang masih tak kunjung datang. "Aku tak mau menjadi anak yang dibuang di penitipan" katanya polos.

Kibum mendudukkan dirinya. Kembali menatap sang adik dengan mata sayunya. Sebenci bencinya Kibum dengan keadaan yang tidak membiarkan dia untuk bermalasan—dia lebih benci air mata Kyuhyun. Dia jelas melihat mata Kyuhyun berembun. Ini akan gawat jika dia mencoba untuk menyuruh Kyuhyun menunggu sebentar lagi.

Menghela nafas. Kibum membangkitkan tubuhnya. Perutnya juga sudah lapar, dia perlu segera mengisi asupan energinya agar bisa tidur lagi. Keduanya memakai sepatu mereka dan melangkahkan kaki mereka tanpa meminta izin dari pemilik penitipan untuk pulang.

Ika. Zordick

Menguap.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Empat belas kali.

"KENAPA KAU TERUS MENGUAP? KAU KAN SUDAH TIDUR SEHARIAN!?" teriak Kyuhyun kesal ketika dia melirik ke arah Kibum dan sang kakak kerjanya hanya menguap. Kibum sepertinya tak berpikir ke arah mana mereka akan pulang. Di sekitar mereka juga sangat gelap, hanya ada beberapa lampu jalan. Sangat sepi dan Kibum masih mengantuk. Kibum itu benar benar tak bisa di andalkan.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya. Rasanya ia ingin protes pada ibunya kenapa harus Kibum yang jadi kakaknya. Harusnya dia. Selama ini Kyuhyun yang melindungi Kibum. Lihat saja, sekarang ia menautkan tangannya erat dengan tangan Kibum, agar dia bisa dengan gampang menarik Kibum jika saja di depan Kibum ada tiang listrik atau kotoran anjing.

Kibum itu tak bisa berkonstrasi. Dia itu benar benar pemalas sejati dan itu merepotkan Kyuhyun yang umurnya bertaut dua puluh menit dari Kibum.

"Kita kembali saja, aku masih mengantuk" ucap Kibum. Dia tahu Kyuhyun pasti tak tahu arah selanjutnya. Kalau Kibum berkata Kyuhyun tak tahu, adiknya itu pasti berkilah kalau dia lupa. Jadi, Kibum mengambil jalan lain saja, lebih baik mereka memutar dan kembali menunggu ayah mereka.

"Tidak! Ini sudah setengah jalan" Kibum rasa seperempat saja belum ada. Kyuhyun itu memang sok tahu. Kibum pasrah saja di seret seret.

Hingga—

"Ki—Kibum" Kibum merasakan jemari Kyuhyun yang basah dan gemetar. Suara Kyuhyun juga terdengar tak menyenangkan. Kibum membuka matanya, cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran anjing besar di hadapan mereka.

Angin bertiup. Suasana terasa menegang. Kibum reflek menyembunyikan Kyuhyun di belakang tubuhnya. Alasannya jelas, karena dia seorang kakak.

Lampu jalan yang berkedip sesekali, menambak kesan bahwa suasana ini betul betul dalam keadaan gawat. Kyuhyun sudah menangis dan kakinya gemetar hebat. "Kibum bagaimana ini? Bagaimana?" dia bahkan terisak takut.

Kibum masih kokoh berdiri di depan Kyuhyun. Dia menelan ludahnya susah payah. Tubuhnya masih terlalu kecil untuk menghadapi anjing besar dengan lidah menjulur serta liur yang mengalir dari mulutnya. Kibum bergedik. Dia tak suka anjing, dia lebih suka kucing sebenarnya, sialnya ayahnya mengalami alergi, hingga ia tak diperbolehkan memeliharanya.

Anjing itu mengeram. Maju perlahan, memperlakukan Kibum dan Kyuhyun seperti mangsanya. Kyuhyun benar benar ketakutan saat ini. Kondisinya hampir sama saja dengan Kibum. Tapi Kibum tak boleh menunjukkan ketakutannya atau Kyuhyun akan menangis.

"Aku akan menahannya, kau lari kembali ke penitipan dan panggil bantuan" instruksi Kibum.

Kyuhyun tentu saja langsung menolak. "Tidak tidak! Kau pasti terluka, aku tidak mau!" Kibum juga sudah menduga reaksi ini. Kibum mengambil ranting yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya. "KIBUM! KAU TAKKAN BISA MELAWAN ANJING DENGAN RANTING KURUS ITU" Kyuhyun masih tetap saja memarahi Kibum dengan tingkah konyol kakaknya itu.

"Kau punya benda yang lebih baik, Kyuhyun?" Kibum benci dengan ocehan Kyuhyun tapi dia selalu rindu jika tak mendengarnya. Tapi di waktu genting begini, Kibum lebih suka jika Kyuhyun diam.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuh mereka ketika anjing itu semakin mendekat pada mereka. Dan tepat ketika anjing itu akan menerkam.

BETS—

Anjing itu melolong kesakitan. Kibum menusuk mata sang anjing dengan ranting di tangannya. Kibum cepat berlari menerjang sang anjing, menendangnya kuat untuk menjauhkannya dari Kyuhyun yang terduduk ketakutan. Kibum menyambar tangan Kyuhyun setelahnya, mengajak Kyuhyun berlari sekuat yang ia bisa, mereka harus kembali ke penitipan.

Ika. Zordick

"KIBUM! KYUHYUN!" Leeteuk berteriak ketika menemukan kedua anaknya berlari menghampirinya. Kyuhyun langsung menghampur ke kaki Leeteuk, memeluk kaki ayahnya itu dan menangis meraung. Dia ketakutan. "Kemana saja kalian? Ada apa?" Tanya Leeteuk, menggendong tubuh mungil Kyuhyun.

Ia menatap Kibum yang mengatur nafasnya. "Kami berpetualang" ujar Kibum acuh. Jika dia bilang tentang pulang sendiri ke rumah mereka, Leeteuk pasti akan marah. Dan siapapun yakin kalau Kyuhyun lah pencetus idenya. Kibum tak mungkin punya inisiatif melelahkan sejenis itu.

Leeteuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Merasa kurang yakin kalau Kibum mau repot ikut permainan Kyuhyun memutari daerah di sekitar penitipan anak. Lihat saja ulah Kibum saat ini, dia membuka pintu kursi belakang mobil Leeteuk dan mulai menidurkan dirinya dengan nyaman di sana. "Maaf, aku terlambat menjemput. Papa ada kerjaan sedikit" Leeteuk mengelus kapala Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun berhenti menangis meraung. "Ayo kita pulang!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dia di dudukkan Leeteuk di kursi di samping kemudi.

Ika. Zordick

"KIBUM! BUKA MATAMU KETIKA SEDANG MAKAN!" suara pekikan Heechul kembali terdengar. Ini makan malam yang romantis. Kyuhyun tak bisa melepas pandangannya pada sang kakak yang baru hari ini ia mengerti mengapa terlahir lebih cepat darinya.

Kibum itu sangat pemberani.

Dia juga terlihat keren dengan ranting kurus di tangannya.

Kyuhyun berbinar melihat Kibum, meski wajah Kibum saat ini tak pantas untuk di banggakan. Bocah lelaki yang terpaut dua puluh menit lebih tua dari Kyuhyun itu menghantukkan lagi kepalanya secara tak sengaja ke meja karena menahan kantuk.

"KIBUM! JIKA KAU MENUMPAHKAN SUP MU, TAK ADA SARAPAN UNTUKMU" Heechul kembali marah. Leeteuk mencoba menenangkan sang istri.

Sepertinya hari ini penilaian Kyuhyun tentang keburukan Kibum berkurang. Ia bersyukur punya saudara seperti Kibum.

Hingga—

KRAAAKK—

Kyuhyun menatap horror punggung Kibum yang beringsut mundur untuk melihat sesuatu di kakinya—Kibum menginjak sesuatu di tengah jalan sempoyongannya menuju kamar. "Apa yang kau injak Kim Kibum?" Kyuhyun mendesis berbahaya.

"Mainanmu, maaf" kata Kibum cepat.

"KIM KIBUM! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" teriak Kyuhyun membahana. Dia menambah point mengapa ia benci Kibum setelah menguranginya di hari yang sama.

TBC

AAARGHHHH!

KA UDAH GILA MEMBUAT FF INI! MENAMBAH HUTANGAN!


	2. Si kembar dan Laut

Bocah kecil itu menghentakkan kakinya. Pipinya di gembungkan—menjadikan wajahnya semakin bulat. Matanya ia sipitkan—mencoba terlihat seram. "KIBUUUUUMMMMMM" dia menjerit kuat kemudian. Mencoba memarahi kakak kembarnya. Dia Kyuhyun, si bungsu Kim yang suka berteriak dan mengadukan kelakuan tidak baik kakaknya.

Ini hal yang biasa terjadi. Di kediaman keluarga Kim yang di kepalai oleh Kim Leeteuk yang seorang PNS berwajah malaikat dan sangat baik hati. "Mama" si kecil Kyuhyun berlari, menuruni anak tangga. Heechul berteriak, agar Kyuhyun berhati hati atau dia akan terjatuh dari tangga kemudian cidera. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu masalah, tangganya sengaja dibuat landai mengingat tragedi tragis yang terjadi.

Kibum—si sulung Kim dan tangga tidak cocok sama sekali. Dia sering berguling di tangga atau sekedar salah menginjak anak tangga ketika turun—mengingat dia selalu jalan dengan mata nyaris tertutup.

"Ada apa Kyuhyun? Ada apa? Jangan berteriak!" Heechul mengucapkan itu dengan suara yang menggema di seluruh rumah. Sepertinya sudah jelas siapa yang di tiru oleh Kyuhyun. "Kelakuanmu persis seperti ayahmu" dia mulai melakukan fitnah pada Leeteuk yang baik hati.

Leeteuk memilih diam. Ini hari libur dan ia tak ingin membuat perkelahian kecil kecilan yang berujung Heechul mendiamkannya. Leeteuk cepat belajar dari pengalaman. "Kenapa Kibum memiliki pakaian yang persis sama denganku?" dia protes kembali. Kyuhyun memang termasuk anak yang kritis. Tapi kritisnya tidak pada tempatnya.

Kibum terlihat di anak tangga terbawah, sepertinya dia berhasil tanpa luka—dan tanpa bantuan Kyuhyun. Dia menguap lebar dua kali dan kemudian berjalan persis seperti orang mabuk ke meja makannya. Leeteuk hadir tak lama setelahnya, dia mengecup bibir Heechul sebagai ucapan selamat pagi kemudian mengecupi pucuk kepala dua bocah lima tahunnya—mereka akan segera masuk Taman Kanak Kanak. Leeteuk jadinya ingin menangis, anaknya sudah besar.

"Tentu saja, kalian kan kembar" Leeteuk menjawab dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin memajukan bibirnya.

Heechul menghidangkan makanan di mejanya. "Aku tak kembar dengan Kibum" katanya menatap tajam Kibum yang melihat ke seluruh penjuru meja makan. Dia tak menemukan susunya di depan wajahnya. Apa dia salah tempat duduk? "Kami tidak mirip!"

Benar juga, mereka tidak mirip.

Kyuhyun itu wajahnya dipenuhi dengan aura menggemaskan, pipi putih chubbynya seperti mochi, rambutnya ikal kecoklatan dan kulitnya pucat. Sementara Kibum itu—

Aura kehidupannya tidak ada. Wajahnya tampan—seluruh tetangga mengatakan itu. Mereka mendadak menjadi peramal dan mengatakan Kibum akan menjadi playboy di masa depan. Dia suka tidur dan malasnya berada di tingkat akut.

Tentu saja berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu cerah dan periang. Menjadi kembaran Kibum itu membuatnya berada dalam kesulitan. Kesulitan karena dia tak lebih tinggi dari Kibum—oleh karenanya dia selalu meminum susu lebih banyak dari Kibum. Dia juga tak lebih tampan dari Kibum—ini kesaksian tante tante tetangga dan kawanan suster di rumah sakit tempat ibunya bekerja—Kyuhyun bertekad dia akan lebih tampan dari Kibum suatu hari nanti.

"Kalian kembar tidak identik, Kyuhyun. Tapi tetap saja kalian berada di perut yang sama dalam waktu yang sama. Jadi jangan banyak protes" Heechul menengahi. Mencoba membujuk anak bungsunya itu kalau mereka tak punya waktu untuk mencari baju baru untuk Kyuhyun. Dia tak mengerti selera kedua anaknya. Menyuruh keduanya memilih pakaian sendiri, dia yakin Kyuhyun akan melakukannya dengan baik, tapi Kibum. Dia sedikit khawatir.

Kibum masih sibuk dengan mencari susunya. Dia menoleh pada ayahnya, tapi malas untuk bertanya tentang keberadaan susunya. Dia menoleh pada Kyuhyun dan ibunya yang masih sibuk berdebat tentang pakaian dan perut. Kibum kembali menatapi meja makan, siapa tahu susunya kembali. Tapi—

Nihil.

Dia tak menemukan susunya. Jemari mungilnya meraih gelas lain. Gelas yang berada tepat di sampingnya, yang harusnya milik ayahnya. Itu segelas cairan hitam dengan kadar kafein yang tinggi. Kibum menggesernya perlahan, tidak di ketahui siapapun di ruangan itu dan meneguknya.

Satu tegukkan. Dia sedikit mengeriyit. Rasanya berbeda dengan susu yang biasanya ia minum. Rasanya pahit. Kibum sampai menjulurkan lidahnya. Tapi dia mencobanya untuk kedua kalinya. Rasanya sudah lumayan.

Hingga—

Habis. "Leeteuk! Kopimu!" Heechul melotot melihat si kecil Kibum yang sudah menghabiskan kopi sang ayah.

"Astaga! Kau tak boleh meminum itu!" Leeteuk panic. Dia mengambil gelas kopi di tangan Kibum. Menjauhkan dari anaknya yang kini menatapnya datar. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menatap ayahmu seperti itu?" seolah mengajak bertarung—begitulah arti tatapan Kibum.

Hikkks

Suasana hening. Kyuhyun bahkan berkedip takjub pada kakaknya yang kini merebahkan kepalanya di meja makan. "Kibum, kau kenapa?" dia tentu saja sedikit cemas.

Hiikkkss

"Kibum?" Heechul memastikan. Suara apa yang dihasilkan oleh Kibum baru saja.

"Dia cigukan" Leeteuk menatap istrinya. Wajah Kibum terlihat memerah.

"Kyuhyun" suara Kibum terdengar tegas. Berbeda dengan dia yang biasanya.

Kyuhyun sampai gugup ketika namanya di panggil Kibum. "Y—ya!" Kyuhyun bersembunyi di belakang tubuh ibunya. Takut takut Kibum berubah menjadi monster karena suara aneh hikks hikks hiiikss.

"Aku kakakmu!" katanya lagi. Dan kemudian Kibum menegakkan duduknya. Dia tersenyum lebar, membuat Leeteuk bahkan melotot tak percaya dengan si sulung Kim yang biasanya beraut datar itu. Kemudian—

BUGHH

Kibum jatuh dari kursinya. Dia tertidur.

"Dia seperti orang mabuk" Leeteuk cepat menangkap tubuh Kibum sebelum kepala anaknya itu membentur sesuatu.

"Karena kopi?" Heechul menampilkan raut tak percayanya. "KYUHYUN, KAU TERLALU BANYAK MENGHABISKAN NUTRISI KETIKA DI KANDUNGANKU, LIHAT KAKAKMU JADI SEPERTI INI!" ilmu kedokteran pun mungkin tak bisa menjelaskan anomali yang terjadi pada Kibum.

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum yang di gendong ayahnya menuju sofa. Dia menghampiri Kibum, menusuk nusuk pipi Kibum tapi Kibum tak meresponnya. Kyuhyun jadi ingin menangis. Salah dia. Dia membuat Kibum jadi kurang nutrisi sehingga jadi pemalas.

Kyuhyun, sepertinya Kibum saja yang memilih hidup menjadi malas. Itu bukan salahmu.

 **Lullaby**

 **.**

 **Genre : Slice of Life, Family**

 **.**

 **Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Laut**

.

Membuka matanya, Kibum mencium sesuatu yang asin memenuhi indera penciumannya. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya. Masih enggan membuka matanya.

Angin bertiup sejuk. Kibum jadi makin malas membuka matanya. Dia berguling sesekali, memutar tubuhnya hingga bisa terkena angin. Ini strategi yang bagus agar menghemat energinya.

Namun—

"Kibum. Kibum. Kibum" itu panggilan tiga kali dan Kibum tentu kenal dengan suara kembarannya yang selalu berisik itu. Dia mengarahkan jemarinya. Menusuk nusuk pipi Kibum, memaksanya untuk bangun. "Aku tahu kau sudah bangun, ayo kita keluar!" pinta Kyuhyun. Masih kondisi menusuk pipi Kibum dengan jari telunjuk mungilnya—dan berakhir dengan tepukan maut ala Kyuhyun di wajah Kibum.

Kibum meringis. Rasanya sakit—tentu saja. Kibum bersusah payah membangkitkan tubuhnya, melihat sekelilingnya. Dia tak ingin kena tepukan maut lagi. Adiknya itu memang tak tahu bersikap manis. tapi Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memohon agar Kibum menemaninya keluar adalah yang terbaik. Kibum menatapi wajah Kyuhyun.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Dan—Kibum kembali merebahkan tubuhnya.

"KIBUUUUM! BANGUNNN!"

"Aku sudah bangun" sahut Kibum. Dia memang bangun. Matanya terbuka tapi tubuhnya terlalu malas untuk bergerak.

"Kau belum bangun!"

"Mataku terbuka" Kibum sengaja membesarkan matanya agar Kyuhyun melihatnya bangun. Dia berguling sesekali, hingga wajahnya menabrak wajah Kyuhyun. Dia meringis. Dahinya sakit karena terhantuk gigi Kyuhyun. Insiden kecil sering terjadi.

Tapi Kyuhyun itu suka membesarkan hal yang kecil. Tentu saja dia mengamuk dan wajahnya sudah menunjukkan tanda tanda akan menangis.

Kibum cepat membangkitkan tubuhnya. "Ayo keluar!" ucapnya cepat dan Kyuhyun itu moodnya cepat berubah. Jadi Kibum Cuma butuh mengikuti keinginan Kyuhyun agar mencegah tangis adiknya itu pecah. Kyuhyun tersenyum ceria.

Sejujurnya, Kibum agak asing dengan suasana sekitarnya. Anginnya dan juga harum di sekitarnya seperti bukan di rumahnya.

Mereka dimana?

"TA DAAAAAAA! Aku berhasil membangunkan Kibum!" Kyuhyun berteriak ceria dan Kibum memasang wajah seperti anak idiot.

Dia melihat sekelilingnya, di sana ada ayah dan ibunya. Juga ada pamannya yang bertubuh besar seperti gorilla. "Ini dimana?" Tanya Kibum. Bukankah dia ada di rumah, mendusal di bawah AC rumahnya dan kemudian tiba tiba ia terbangun sudah di atas tempat tidur. Ia pikir ayahnya yang memindahkannya di kamar.

Ketika dia keluar. Kenapa ia melihat hamparan pasir putih dan juga air yang banyak berwarna biru. Dia—dimana?

Kenapa rumahnya berubah menjadi air dan pasir?

Matanya berkaca kaca, Leeteuk dan Heechul mengira kalau Kibum menyukai tempat liburan mereka. Mereka memang memindah Kibum ke dalam mobil, toh anak mereka itu juga tak akan pernah membuka matanya untuk hal hal ia rasa tak berguna—obrolan ringan di mobil. Kyuhyun sibuk bernyanyi sepanjang perjalanan dan Kibum masih tertidur seperti orang mati.

Jadilah Kibum menjadi bocah yang diculik oleh keluarganya untuk liburan.

"Ki—kita dimana?" Tanya Kibum.

"Laut. Kita sedang liburan Kibum" Leeteuk menggendong Kibum membiarkan anaknya untuk merasakan semilir angin lembut musim panas.

"Rumah kita tak tenggelam kan, papa?" dan pertanyaan polos itu sukses membuat Leeteuk serta Heechul sweetdrop. Sepertinya Kibum kecil masih mengira jika mereka masih di rumah. Kangin—paman si kembar yang seperti gorilla itu tertawa terbahak. Dia selalu suka Kibum, si sulung itu jarang menganggunya dan Kibum tak pernah mengecewakannya.

"Tentu tidak" Heechul mengambil alih Kibum dari Leeteuk. Dia menggendong si anak. Mencoba menenangkan Kibum yang sepertinya tampak gelisah karena di tempat asing. Kibum itu tak suka perubahan dalam hidupnya. Aroma laut mungkin sedikit mengganggu Kibum. Kibum butuh waktu beradaptasi dan Heechul adalah teman yang sempurna.

"Jadi aku tidak akan jadi berenang, papa?" Kyuhyun mempertanyakan haknya untuk merasakan air laut.

Kangin jadi tak tega. "Ayo, kita pergi!" kadang pamannya itu memang tak bisa diharapkan tapi kalau soal bersenang senang Kangin itu selalu bisa diandalkan.

Ika. Zordick

Kyuhyun berlari ke sana kemari, sementara Kangin hanya memperhatikan si bocah dari jauh. Kyuhyun tampak antusias mengumpulkan kulit kerang. Dia bilang ingin membuat kalung untuk Kibum. Dia menyebarkan cerita yang belum diklarifikasi kebenarannya pada Kangin, soal Kibum yang tak suka laut. Kibum pernah tenggelam—padahal Kibum sama sekali tidak pernah ke laut, begitu juga dengan dia. Kalau tersedak duri ikan, Kibum pernah. Si sulung Kim itu kan terlalu malas menyingkirkan benda asing di makanannya. Telan saja.

Kalau begini Kyuhyun jadi ingin tukar kembaran saja. Apa ada seseorang yang bisa menggantikan Kibum? Dia ingin bermain, tapi Kangin tidak menarik untuk diajak bermain. Lelaki itu malah sibuk melihat wanita wanita berbikini.

Kyuhyun kesepian.

Dia butuh teman.

Tapi Kibum kan tidak suka laut—lagi lagi dia berspekulasi seenak hatinya.

"Hai!" dan seorang bocah yang mungkin seusia dengannya—atau sedikit lebih tua darinya menyapanya. Cengirannya terlihat normal, tubuhnya pendek dan dia mengenakan topi berwarna biru yang keren. Dia mengenakan celana renang dan baju kaos biru. "Aku Donghae, siapa namamu?"

Kyuhyun ingat, ibunya bilang kalau dia tak boleh berinteraksi dengan orang asing. Kyuhyun jadi takut. Dia melirik pada Kangin. Kangin mengangguk, memberi kode bahwa ia boleh berkenalan dengan bocah itu. "Aku Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun tersenyum riang menyambut uluran tangan Donghae. Dia tipikal bocah tak biasa, karena selama ini Kyuhyun bermain dengan teman teman yang tak ia ketahui namanya. Rasanya malu sekali menanyakan nama temannya. Tapi Donghae itu pemberani sekali.

Seperti sosok kakak yang pas untuk Kyuhyun.

"Ayo aku temani mencari ikan!" Donghae sepertinya anak penduduk local. Dia jago berenang dan tahu cara menangkap ikan. Benar benar kakak yang diharapkan Kyuhyun.

Ika. Zordick

Ini hari kedua keluarga Kim berlibur. Kyuhyun menatap malas sosok kembarannya yang masih seperti biasanya, bergelung di bawah AC dengan posisi terlungkup. "Kibum, ayo bermain!" ajak Kyuhyun. Dia ingin mengenalkan Kibum dengan teman baru yang ia kenal kemarin. Kyuhyun akan mengajak Kibum menangkap ikan, dia yakin kali ini ia akan lebih baik dari Kibum. Donghae sempat memujinya kalau Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan baik.

Kibum tidak menyahuti seolah ia menulikan pendengarannya. "Kibum, temani adikmu bermain!" Heechul berbicara. Heechul gerah juga melihat Kibum yang memilih memanjakan diri di bawah AC sementara ia sibuk membuat kulitnya menjadi tan dengan ditemani sang suami.

"Tidak mau" Kibum menolak tegas kali ini. "Di luar panas" katanya. Itu memang kenyataan. Itu suasana dimana Kibum tidak bisa mengimplementasikan rasa kantuk, malas dan kelesuannya. Musim panas haruslah identic dengan jiwa yang membara, sialnya Kibum bukan seseorang yang suka tersulut. Dia lebih nyaman dengan berdiam diri dengan AC yang menyenangkan.

"KAU PAYAH!" Kyuhyun berteriak. Dia kemudian berlari keluar. Di sana sudah ada Donghae yang menyambutnya.

"Jangan bermain jauh jauh Kyuhyun!" ini peringatan dari Heechul.

Kyuhyun mengiyakan kemudian menghilang. "Kangin, aku dan Leeteuk akan keluar, bisakah kau menjaga Kibum dan memastikan bahwa Kibum dan Kyuhyun makan dengan baik. Kami akan pulang setelah makan malam"

"OKI DOKI KAKAK IPAR!" ucap Kangin penuh semangat. Dia Cuma mendesah tak percaya melihat Kibum yang sepertinya tak peduli dengan Kyuhyun yang pergi dan kedua orang tuanya yang mungkin akan membuat adik baru untuknya.

Kangin melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Mengambil es krim di kulkas penginapan. "Hei Kibum, kau tak bosan tidur saja?"

Kibum malas menyahut. Tidur adalah kegiatan paling menyenangkan menurutnya. "Apa kau tak takut kalau Kyuhyun mencari kakak baru di luar sana dan meninggalkanmu?" Kangin terkekeh kemudian menutup pintu kamar Kibum.

Meninggalkan Kibum dengan perasaan cemasnya.

Dia sampai bermimpi buruk setiap tidur. Mimpi yang lebih buruk ketika dia menjadi pemain sepak bola nasional—itu kegiatan melelahkan. Dia bermimpi kalau Kyuhyun pergi bersama kakak barunya.

Ika. Zordick

Kyuhyun tak berhenti tertawa girang saat jaring yang dibawa Donghae membuatnya berhasil menangkap lebih banyak ikan diantara batu karang. Donghae membantu Kyuhyun memasukkannya ke dalam plastic yang berisi air setengah bagian dan memasukkan ikan tawanan mereka di sana. "Senangnya~ kita dapat banyak!" pekik Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengangguk, dia tertawa girang juga. Menurutnya, Kyuhyun sosok yang sangat manis apalagi ketika tertawa.

"Donghae, apakah kau punya adik?"

Donghae menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Aku tidak punya" katanya. "Padahal aku sangat menginginkannya" Donghae memajukan mulutnya. Dia merajuk karena ayah dan ibunya menolak keras tentang memberikan adik padanya.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh menjadikanku adik"

"Benarkah?" Donghae terdengar tak percaya. Senyuman lebar terukir di wajahnya. Tentu ia amat girang. Dia memiliki adik instan yang sudah sebesar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Donghae meraih tangan Kyuhyun, mengajak Kyuhyun menuju tempat rahasianya. Tempat yang sangat sangat rahasia.

Di sebuah gua, diantara karang. Di dalam sana mereka bisa mendengar suara ombak yang besar. Tapi rasanya menenangkannya. Kyuhyun tentu saja takjub. Dia tak pernah menemukan tempat sejenis itu di daerah dekat rumahnya.

Lalu—

Hal yang tak di sangka terjadi. Langit tiba tiba menggelap.

Ika. Zordick

"Astaga langitnya menggelap!" Kangin mengintip dari kacamata hitamnya yang telah ia turunkan. Suara guruh terdengar saling menyambut. Langit tampaknya tak bersahabat. Dia menghela nafasnya. Berarti berakhir sudah masa ia berjemur. Dia juga harus membuatkan makanan untuk dua bocah nakal yang selalu menganggunya itu. Kenyataannya, dia membiarkan Kyuhyun berkeliaran dan Kibum bergelung di bawah AC.

Dia harus mencari Kyuhyun. Menyeret anak itu pulang sebelum cuaca menjadi lebih buruk. Dia mencari sendalnya dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam pondok. "Kibum, Kibum! Bisakah kau diam di rumah dan aku akan mencari Kyuhyun?" Kangin membuka pintu kamar. Matanya mengawasi setiap sudut ruangan, terlebih di bawah AC, dia tak menemukan Kibum di sana.

Dia cepat berlari ke dalam kamar, mencari di bawah tempat tidur, di bawah selimut, di bawah sofa. Di mana saja yang bisa saja menjadi tempat Kibum kecil melelapkan dirinya. Tapi ia tak menemukan tanda tanda Kibum. Dia mendengar gemuruh langit lagi.

"Mati aku! Aku pasti akan dibunuh Leeteuk dan Heechul jika tidak menemukan kedua anaknya!" Kangin dengan kecepatan penuh melesat menuju bibir pantai. Salahnya memang yang terlalu lengah dalam mengawasi dua bocah lima tahun itu.

Ika. Zordick

Terisak. Kyuhyun sangat takut.

Dia tak suka suara halilintar dan kini dia mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Dia tak suka air yang perlahan hampir menenggelamkan mata kakinya dari bawah karang. "Donghae, bagaimana ini?" isak Kyuhyun. Dia sudah menangis.

Dia menatap Donghae yang tampak cemas melihat langit. "Jika kita keluar, kita bisa terbawa angin dan kemudian hanyut" Donghae itu brengsek dengan segala pengetahuannya. Kyuhyun jadi semakin takut.

Kembali halilintar menyambar. Dan keduanya berteriak sambil menutup telinga mereka. Takut—tentu saja. Keduanya hanya bocah normal. Biasanya anak anak memang takut dengan suara keras yang menampilkan cahaya mengerikan dari langit.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat pohon pohon yang ditiup angin, diluar sana angin pasti sangat kencang. Tapi Kyuhyun juga ragu dengan air di bawah kakinya. "MAMAAA, PAPAAAA" dia menangis meraung. Dan ternyata Donghae meraungkan hal yang sama.

Dan berakhir—

"KIBUUUUM! AKU TAKUT! HUWEEEE! KIBUM!" sejujurnya, Kyuhyun lebih suka meraungkan nama Kibum ketika dia ketakutan. Biasanya, jika malam hujan turun dengan deras dan halilintar menyambar. Kibum selalu ada di sampingnya, Kibum memang tak membuka matanya. Dia merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun kemudian menutup telinga Kyuhyun dengan tangan kecilnya. Dia jadi rindu Kibum melakukan hal itu.

"Kyuhyun" bahkan dia sekarang bisa mendengar suara Kibum. Dia berdosa pada Kibum, harusnya dia tak pernah berdoa pada Tuhan agar mengganti kakaknya.

"Kyuhyun" kali ini dengan sentuhan di tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun perlahan membuka matanya yang ia pejamkan erat. Karamelnya menatap Kibum yang menatapnya. "KIBUUUUMMMM!" teriaknya dan memeluk tubuh kakaknya itu erat. Kibum melirik pada Donghae yang menangis di samping Kyuhyun. Menatap tak suka, ternyata si bedebah ini yang membuat tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Dia yang ingin merebut Kyuhyunnya. "Bagaimana caramu kemari?"

"Aku mengikuti jejak kakimu" Kibum sekarang mirip dengan anjing pelacak. "Tapi hilang di tengah jalan karena hujan"

"Lalu bagaimana kau dapat menemukanku?"

"Aku mencium baumu dan mendengar suaramu" benarkan, indera Kibum selalu menjadi lebih tajam jika berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencoba menghapus air matanya, tapi ia tak bisa karena air mata itu terus jatuh, diikuti ingusnya. Kibum memandang jijik sang adik, tapi ia peluk juga.

"Aku kira takkan bertemu denganmu lagi" raung Kyuhyun. Kibum memandang penuh dendam pada Donghae. Ini semua takkan terjadi jika bocah itu tak membawa Kyuhyunnya. Semua akan baik baik saja jika Kyuhyun ikut malas seperti dirinya. Tidur di bawah AC takkan menjadi masalah seperti ini. Itu pemikiran sederhana khas bocah. Jangan di tiru!

Kibum kemudian memandang horror air yang kini sudah mencapai pinggangnya. Dia tak boleh membiarkan Kyuhyun tenggelam. Dia pernah tertidur di dalam bathup dan berakhir tak bisa bernafas di dalam air, bersyukur ayahnya tanggap mengetahui dia tertidur. Jika Kyuhyun mengalami hal yang sama akan sangat menyakitkan. (Sebenarnya pengalamannya itu karena salahnya juga)

"Ayo keluar dari sini, kita pulang!" ujar Kibum.

"Tapi kita akan diterbangkan angin!" Kyuhyun seolah tak pernah salah. Donghae mengangguki juga. Mereka akan terbawa angin dan hanyut di laut.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu terbawa angin" kata Kibum. Sejujurnya dibanding terbawa angin, Kibum masih lebih benci dengan tenggelam. Dia pernah mengalaminya, hidungnya yang kemasukan air terasa sangat sakit.

Kibum menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, tangan lainnya menggenggam tangan Donghae. Hei hei, siapa bocah ini, kenapa ia harus Kibum selamatkan juga? Adiknya Kibum kan Cuma Kyuhyun. Kibum pun tak takut karena keadaan ini karena Kyuhyun ada di sini. Sejujurnya, dia takut juga. Akan sangat mengerikan jika ombak yang tinggi menghantamnya dan membuatnya tenggelam. Lagi lagi dia masih trauma dengan tenggelam.

Kibum menarik Kyuhyun dan Donghae, meskipun dia harus membuang banyak energinya, dia bergerak menjauhi bibir pantai. Kyuhyun memandang tautan tangannya dan Kibum—memang benar tak ada yang lebih baik dari sang kakak. Kibum selalu ada untuknya, ketika ia ketakutan dan kemudian menyelamatkannya.

Kibum pantas menjadi seorang kakak. Karena dia sosok pemberani yang mampu menerjang badai.

Hingga—

Mereka sungguh sampai di dalam pondok keluarga Kim. Kibum berjalan setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi. Dia menghidupkan air di bathup, mengisi dengan air hangat. Dia yang tak biasa bergerak kini harus menghabiskan energi yang sangat banyak dalam melawan badai.

Dia melepas pakaiannya, juga pakaian Kyuhyun. Mengajak Kyuhyun berendam. Dia kemudian menatap Donghae—masih dengan tatapan kurang bersahabatnya. "Kau bisa melepaskan pakaianmu kan? Aku bukan kakakmu" katanya ketus. Tak lama setelahnya Donghae juga menyusul mereka berendam di dalam bathup.

Dan—

Kibum merasakan dirinya kembali mengantuk.

Lalu—

BULB—

"KIBUM! KAU TENGGELAM!" teriak Kyuhyun mencoba mengangkat kakaknya itu dari bathup. Kibum juga sebenarnya lebih membutuhkan Kyuhyun. Bayangkan jika Kyuhyun menghilang di telan badai, Kibum bisa berkali kali tenggelam atau terjatuh dari tangga atau mungkin menabrak sesuatu sampai mati.

Ika. Zordick

"Untung hujannya tidak terlalu parah ya, sayang" ujar Leeteuk. Dia masuk ke dalam kamar, menemukan anaknya dalam posisi bertelanjang di bawah selimut saling berpelukan erat. Mereka tertidur dengan damai. Kibum berada dekat AC—itu tempat favoritnya dan dia memeluk Kyuhyun. Donghae berada di sisi lain Kyuhyun.

Heechul memasuki kamar. Leeteuk buru buru mengisyaratkan agar Heechul meredam suaranya. Heechul terpekik tertahan melihat anaknya dan Donghae yang tengah tertidur. Ia cepat mengambil ponselnya, Kibum dan Kyuhyun susah diambil fotonya dalam keadaan telanjang dan ini saat yang tepat. Dia cepat memotret kejadian itu dan bonusnya ada anak manis lain di samping Kyuhyun.

"Papa minta maaf pada kalian ketika di masa depan kalau kalian menemukan foto ini" ini seperti melanggar privasi.

"Aku akan memakaikan mereka pakaian. Aku takut ketiganya masuk angin" Heechul memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. "Ngomong ngomong, dimana Kangin?" Tanya Heechul tak menemukan adik iparnya itu dimanapun di dalam pondok.

"Entahlah, bisa bisanya dia meninggalkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun" ucap Leeteuk sambil mengeram marah.

Ah~

Soal Kangin.

Aku melupakannya - -"

TBC

Ini mungkin seperti series.

Akhir kata mohon reviewnya.


	3. Hari Pertama, Cita cita dan AC

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" tiga kali panggilan, itu artinya Kyuhyun berada di suatu keadaan yang ia anggap 'terdesak'. Heechul mendesah letih ketika mendengar suara cempreng Kyuhyun—si bungsu keluarga Kim yang selalu suka membuat keributan itu melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuruni anak tangga demi anak tangga rumahnya. Dia sedikit bersungut karena anak tangganya sangat landai, dia harus menghabiskan dua langkah untuk satu anak tangga.

Heechul menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedang bersandar mesra pada sang suami—Kim Leeteuk. Laki laki yang menjadi kepala rumah tangga Kim sekaligus lelaki idaman Heechul itu hanya tersenyum maklum. Fokusnya yang tadi mengarah pada TV beralih pada si bungsu Kim yang membawa tas sekolahnya. Tas sekolah barunya.

Besok adalah hari pertama si kembar memasuki taman kanak kanak. Tentu saja itu hal yang sangat membuat Kyuhyun gugup. Hingga ia takut dirinya meninggalkan buku, pensil atau penghapusnya. Kyuhyun itu seseorang yang suka kesempurnaan. Dia akan berusaha memberikan kesan baik untuk gurunya nanti—kata ibunya anak baik dan pintar itu yang berkesan baik pada guru.

"Ada apa Kyuhyun?" Tanya Heechul. Dia melirik jam dinding di ruangan TV, mendesah karena bocah nakal bernama Kyuhyun itu belum tidur meski jarum pendek sudah menunjuk ke angka sepuluh. Kyuhyun harus tidur dan tak mengganggu adegan bermesraannya dengan sang suami.

Si bocah berpipi gembil dengan rambut acak acakan kecoklatannya serta piyama biru di tubuhnya tampak merengut. "Dimana buku mewarnaiku? Apakah aku harus membawanya?" lihatkan, dia mempertanyakan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Kalau dia mau tinggal bawa, jika tidak mau, ya tidak usah.

Heechul mungkin tipe yang kadang tidak sabaran dalam mendidik anak tapi Leeteuk adalah tipe ayah pengertian. Dia selalu menjaga keadaan mental anaknya agar siap menjadi anak yang cerdas di era globalisasi. "Kau boleh membawanya, Kyuhyun." Ucap Leeteuk dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Tapi kalau tasmu menjadi berat, kau boleh meninggalkannya di rumah, gurumu akan memberikan buku bergambar lain"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Wajahnya terlihat serius menanggapi perkataan ayahnya. Dia buru buru menyimpan buku bergambarnya di dalam tas, dia rasa tasnya masih ringan ringan saja. Tas yang bergambar tokoh kartun kesukaannya. Gambar Shiro—anjing milik Shinosuke pada serial Shinchan. Tokoh ibu dalam serial itu mengingatkannya pada Heechul. Rambut Heechul yang hitam ikal sebahu dan sifatnya yang mengerikan menjadi panutan Kyuhyun untuk menyamakan ibunya itu dengan tokoh Misae.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, Kyuhyun!" perintah Heechul. "Ini sudah jam sepuluh malam!" katanya yang membuat Kyuhyun buru buru menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamarnya bersama Kibum. Kyuhyun belum berani tidur sendiri, jadinya dia menumpang kamar Kibum dulu. Kalau Kibum sih, dia sepertinya tidak sadar jika ada yang tidur di sampingnya.

Membuka pintu kamar perlahan. Kyuhyun takut membangunkan Kibum yang sepertinya sudah sangat lelap. Lagipula bocah itu—tidak pernah tidak lelap. Dia tampak tidur dengan pose berantakan, memeluk selimut dan bantal gulingnya yang sudah jatuh ke lantai. Kyuhyun memungut bantal guling itu, meletakkannya diantara tubuhnya dan Kibum. Kyuhyun merabahkan tubuhnya, ibunya menyiapkan selimut yang lain, Kyuhyun sudah sering protes tentang Kibum yang punya kebiasaan memeluk selimut ketika tidur, dia memakai selimut kebanggaannya.

Dia menatap langit langit kamarnya. Ada gambar bintang bintang di sana, dan jika lampu dimatikan gambar bintang bintang itu akan menyala. Kyuhyun takut gelap, Kibum suka tidur dalam gelap—kenyataannya Kibum bisa tidur dalam kondisi apapun kecuali sangat panas. Karena Kyuhyun sedang menumpang di kamar Kibum, dia meminta ayahnya untuk menempel stiker, siapa tahu Kibum mengigau dan mematikan lampu ketika dia tidur di samping Kibum.

Tapi jika lampu menyala, bintang bintang itu berubah fungsi.

Menjadi sesuatu yang harus di hitung Kyuhyun agar ia terlelap tidur.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat—" dia terus menghitung hingga dia yakin matanya tak bisa terpejam. Ia menatap yang lain, tentu saja ia akan menemukan wajah Kibum yang tengah terlelap. Kakaknya lelap sekali, dia jadi iri. Kyuhyun memajukan mulutnya, banyak orang bilang orang kembar itu mirip dalam segala hal. Wajah mereka tidak mirip, dan Kibum sepertinya menghianatinya. Kibum tidak merasakan hatinya yang sedang gundah memikirkan sekolah mereka besok.

PLOOOKK

Tamparan dari tangan mungil Kyuhyun sukses mendarat di wajah Kibum. Membuahkan gumaman dan Kibum terusik dari tidurnya.

Dan—

Kyuhyun kembali mengganggu Kibum. Dia menusuk pipi Kibum dan bocah itu akhirnya membuka matanya. Dia menatap Kyuhyun sayu—ogah ogahan membuka matanya. "Hm?" dia bergumam. Suaranya bahkan terdengar serak. Sepertinya otaknya belum terbangun sepenuhnya, tapi Kyuhyun memaksanya. Kibum tidak ingin mendapatkan jambakan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur" Kibum hanya menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah mengadu. Kibum membenarkan posisi tidurnya, memiringkan tidurnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Meraih tangan Kyuhyun dengan jemari kecilnya, menggenggam tangan itu erat.

"Kibum, kalau seandainya aku tidak memiliki teman di sekolah, kau harus menemaniku terus ya!" Kibum pikir harusnya dia yang khawatir tentang tak memiliki teman. Dia bahkan malas untuk bergerak apalagi untuk bermain di taman kanak kanak nanti.

"Aku khawatir, ada yang tidak kubawa untuk besok" Kibum mendadak teringat bahwa ia lupa dimana ia meletakkan tasnya. Tapi itu akan ia urus besok, ibunya akan mengingatkan kalau tasnya tertinggal. Soal isi tas, ia percaya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun akan membawa pensil, penghapus dan buku berlebih untuknya.

Kyuhyun menyingkirkan bantal guling diantara mereka. Dia merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kibum. Aroma tubuh Kibum itu membuatnya mengantuk. Menurutnya, Kibum itu bisa menularkan penyakit tidurnya pada siapapun yang memeluknya ketika tidur. Kyuhyun memutuskan, tidak ada yang boleh memeluk sang kakak, mereka nanti terkena virus penyakit mengantuk Kibum. Cukup Kyuhyun saja. Hanya Kyuhyun saja yang boleh tertular penyakit mengantuk itu.

Kibum sudah terlelap. Dia tak terlalu terganggu dengan kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang memeluknya ketika susah tidur.

Tak lama setelahnya. Kyuhyun pun terlelap.

 **Lullaby**

 **.**

 **Ika. Zordick**

 **.**

 **Hari pertama, Cita cita dan AC**

 **.**

"Good morning!" sapa Leeteuk melihat Kyuhyun membantu Kibum untuk menuruni satu per satu anak tangga. Ini pemandangan yang biasa di lihat. Kyuhyun mungil dan gembil yang selalu membantu kakaknya yang selalu malas membuka mata. Kibum lesu yang selalu bergantung pada orang lain tentang hidupnya.

"Pagi, Papa!" sahut Kyuhyun dengan senyuman cerah di bibirnya.

"Ohayoo" dan ini sapaan Kibum. Leeteuk rasa dia dan Heechul hanya mengajari kedua anak mereka berbahasa Inggris bukan bahasa Jepang. Dia menyeret langkahnya setelah sampai di anak tangga terdasar. Dia menujur meja makan, Kyuhyun sudah berlari terlebih dahulu dan mengambil tempat.

"Dari mana kau belajar kata itu, Kibum?" Tanya Leeteuk. Dia menatap Heechul dan istrinya itu menggeleng tanda ia juga tak tahu dari mana Kibum belajar.

Kibum memanjat ke atas kursi, mendudukkan dirinya. Leeteuk punya kebiasaan menjauhkan kopinya dari Kibum. Dia tak ingin kejadian Kibum mabuk kopi terulang lagi. Kibum menatap kosong meja makan, dia mencari susunya. Dia belum menemukannya dan ia menatap ayahnya. Tatapan sarat meminta penjelasan, dimana susunya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Aku tidak mencuri susu milikmu" protes Leeteuk. Jika Kyuhyun suka sekali berdebat dengan Heechul maka Leeteuk sepertinya memiliki lawan imbang. Kibum dengan tatapan malasnya yang entah kenapa membuat Leeteuk selalu kesal.

Tertawa kecil. Heechul menyodorkan segelas susu pada Kibum. Kibum merespon baik, mengambil susu itu dan meminumnya. "Kibum, dari mana kau belajar kata itu?" Leeteuk kembali bertanya setelah Kibum meletakkan gelas susunya, sisi kanan wajahnya sudah ia rebahkan di meja makan.

"Dari film kartun papa" Kyuhyun mewakili Kibum menjawab. Leeteuk menatap takjub pada Kibum. Bocah itu sepertinya memiliki kelebihan juga di tengah kekurangajarannya dan sifat pemalasnya.

"Kosa kata apa lagi yang kalian pelajari?" Tanya Leeteuk antusias.

"Oyasumi" ujar Kyuhyun lantai mengangkat garpunya. Heechul bertepuk tangan, turut bangga dengan anak anaknya yang cerdas. "Artinya selamat tidur"

"Darimana kau tahu artinya itu, Kyuhyun?" Tanya Heechul mendudukkan dirinya, turut bergabung untuk sarapan bersama.

"Karena mereka mengucapkannya ketika hendak tidur" Kyuhyun nyengir. "Kemudian itadakimasu" Kyuhyun melahap telur mata sapinya.

Heechul dan Leeteuk berpandangan. Senyuman lebar terpatri di wajah mereka. Tangan Heechul terulur mengelus rambut Kyuhyun. "Lalu ada kata apa lagi?" Tanya Leeteuk lebih antusias.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi" ucap Kyuhyun. Dia akan mengulang lagi film animasi yang ia tonton di DVD kemarin.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kibum?" Tanya Leeteuk.

Kibum membangkitkan tubuhnya. Menatap malas sang ayah. "Urusai" Leeteuk tak tahu kata itu, itu bukan kata umum.

"Artinya apa?" Tanya Leeteuk penasaran.

"Berisik" jawab Kibum enteng yang membuat Leeteuk melotot pada si sulung Kim.

Leeteuk kembali mengumpat dalam hatinya. Anaknya yang satu itu, belajar cepat soal kata kata umpatan untuknya. "Mama, potongkan ini untukku!" ucap Kibum menunjuk telur mata sapinya.

Ika. Zordick

Leeteuk menurunkan keduanya di depan kelas mereka, di pindah tangankan pada guru wali kelas mereka tanpa di temani di dalam kelas. Kyuhyun terlihat antusias dan Kibum—dia tak bergairah seperti dirinya yang seharusnya. Kyuhyun menatap seisi kelas, banyak anak seusianya dan Kibum di sana. Kyuhyun jadi tidak sabar untuk bermain nanti.

"Kibum, ayo duduk berdekatan" bagaimanapun Kyuhyun hanya kenal Kibum, berkenalan dengan anak lain itu membuatnya malu. Dia masih belum berani. Kibum membuka matanya, melihat sekelilingnya, dia tak suka tempat ramai. Dia melihat ke dinding, dan menemukan AC di sana.

Dia dan Kyuhyun harus duduk berdekatan. Meja di kelas mereka semuanya melingkar. Jadi Kyuhyun bisa duduk di kiri atau kanannya—yang penting dia di bawah AC. Tapi masalahnya—

Kursi di bawah AC itu kosong. Hanya saja di samping kiri atau kanannya sudah berisi. Kibum memandang kursi itu cukup lama. Dia mendadak galau. Dia kemudian menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang melihat sekeliling mereka dengan senyuman antusiasnya. Dia kembali menatap kursi kosong di bawah AC. Kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

Kesenangannya.

Atau—

Adiknya?

Jika tidak di bawah AC, Kibum tidak yakin hidupnya akan bahagia. Tapi, jika ia berpisah dari Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun akan membencinya kemudian memecatnya menjadi kakak. Lalu Kyuhyun akan cari kakak baru. Kibum tidak mau!

Jadi yang mana?

Kibum mau kursi.

Kibum juga mau Kyuhyun.

"Kibum kita duduk di sana saja!" Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah meja kosong tanpa ada siapapun yang mengisi keempat kursinya. Tapi tidak ada AC atau jendela. Ketika musim dingin, Kibum mungkin akan merasa hangat tapi jika musim panas, Kibum akan mati kepanasan.

Tidak tidak! Tidak boleh di sana.

"Di sana saja!" Kibum menunjuk bangku pujaan hatinya.

"Tapi sudah ada yang mendudukinya" Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya pada Kibum. Dia sudah duga Kibum mungkin saja akan menghianatinya lagi demi tempat di dekat ACnya. "Aku tidak mau jika kita terpisah!" itu keputusan mutlaknya.

Percayalah Kibum itu bocah cerdas berusia lima tahun yang tidak biasa!

Dia menarik Kyuhyun, melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi idamannya. Dia menatap datar pada seorang bocah yang pasti seusia dengannya yang duduk damai sambil celigukan. "Halo" anak itu mencoba mengucapkan salam. Senyumnya lebar hingga menunjukkan gusinya.

Kibum tak berbicara. Dia masih menatap si bocah. Mengusir secara halus—menurutnya. Bocah itu mengkeret takut. Teman barunya itu terlihat mengerikan.

"Pindah!" itu bukan permintaan, dia memerintah bocah itu untuk pindah.

"Kibum! Kenapa kau mengusirnya dari kursinya?" Kyuhyun rasa lebih baik mereka di tempat kosong pilihannya saja. Tapi Kibum masihlah Kibum serakah yang menginginkan kursi di bawah AC dan Kyuhyun dalam satu paket. "Maafkan Kibum!" Kyuhyun anak sopan—dia sudah di ajarkan ayahnya tentang sopan santun, Kibum juga. Tapi Kibum selalu tertidur.

"Pindah!" Kibum menunjuk di kursi lain di meja yang sama. "Kursi itu milik Kyuhyun" Kibum menunjukkan bakat menjadi boss sekarang.

Anak itu sudah menunjukkan tanda tanda menangis. Seluruh tatapan kini mengacu pada Kibum, Kyuhyun dan si bocah. Sepertinya konflik dalam kelas sudah kelihatan di hari pertama. Sang guru menghela nafas, dia menemukan bocah bermasalah. Pasti selalu ada satu di setiap tahun ajaran. Dan kini si bermasalah itu adalah yang mulia Kim Kibum.

"Jika kau menangis kau itu masih kecil" Kibum berbicara lagi, membuat si bocah tak jadi menangis. "Adikku ingin duduk di situ, kau harusnya mengalah, kau kan sudah besar" Kibum mengutip kata kata yang sering di ucapkan oleh ibunya, jika ia dan Kyuhyun berebut es krim.

Tak tahu kenapa, si kecil itu menatap kagum pada Kibum. Kibum terlihat keren dimatanya, dia kakak yang hebat yang melindungi Kyuhyun kecil—padahal tubuh mereka sama kecilnya. Bocah itu bangkit dari kursinya, dia berpindah di kursi yang di tunjuk oleh Kibum. "Silahkan duduk!" dia tersenyum pada Kyuhyun setelah mengelap matanya.

Kibum kemudian duduk di singgasananya. "Na—namaku Hyukjae" si bocah memperkenalkan dirinya. Kyuhyun menjabat tangan Hyukjae, menyebutkan namanya. Hyukjae memandang takut takut pada Kibum, dia ingin kenalan dengan Kibum kalau bisa menjadi teman baiknya atau menjadi adiknya. Kibum itu seperti superman dimatanya dalam versi mungil.

Dan—

BRUUK

Kibum tertidur sebelum sempat Hyukjae bertanya tentang nama.

Ika. Zordick

Perkenalan dimulai, guru di depan kelas menyuruh seluruh siswanya untuk duduk yang tegap. Dia mendapati Kibum yang tertidur bahkan sebelum kelas dimulai. Siswanya yang satu itu sepertinya susah di atur. Setelah sebelumnya Kibum membuat keributan dengan berbuat seenaknya pada anak lain.

Kibum cinta damai.

Motto hidup nomor satu Kibum.

Meski ia masih kecil, dia suka kedamaian. Kedamaian dirinya tentu saja. Tanpa rengekkan Kyuhyun dan tidur dengan sangat bahagia. Dan Kibum tidak suka dengan gurunya.

"Bagaimana jika Kibum saja yang jadi ketua kelas?" sang guru bertanya. Ini salah satu strategi, berdasarkan pengalaman bertahun tahun mengajar sang guru. Siswa yang nakal harus di beri tanggung jawab agar merasa dirinya harus melakukan hal yang benar.

Siswa yang berusia rata rata lima tahun pasti menolak untuk menjadikan diri mereka sebagai ketua kelas, meski di dalam hati mereka sangat menginginkannya. Ketua kelas terdengar hebat. Seperti seorang polisi yang menjaga ketertiban lalu lintas. Jika di tunjuk oleh sang guru, mereka pasti tidak akan menolak.

Kyuhyun melotot tidak percaya.

Ketua kelas?

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia menatap sang guru. Memberikan kode bahwa ia lebih menginginkan jabatan itu. Kakaknya itu tidak bisa diharapkan soal tanggung jawab. Ketika di suruh ibu mereka saja untuk membeli kecap di mini market sebelah rumah, Kibum hampir menabrak rak dan tertidur di dekat kulkas es krim.

Tapi Kyuhyun sedikit canggung untuk meminta.

Sementara Hyukjae, dia bertambah kagum. Sangat kagum pada sosok kakak impian yang mencoba menegakkan kepalanya. Dia mengintip dari buku yang ditegakkan di depan wajahnya. Dia tak sabar melihat respon Kibum yang akan menerima jabatan itu.

"Kibum, ibu guru memanggilmu" Kyuhyun berdesis. Menepuk paha Kibum yang menimbulkan dengusan tidak suka dari Kibum.

Dia menatap sang guru. Berkedip sesekali. Dia kemudian menguap.

Hening—

Kelakuan Kibum itu, tidak sopan. Tapi dia masih anak anak.

"Kibum, kau jadi ketua kelas, ok?" ulang sang guru, dengan perempatan imajiner di dahinya.

Kibum tampak menerawang. Dia sedang membayangkan melakukan hal hal merepotkan. Menjadi seseorang yang mencolok—Kibum ingin dia tidur dengan bahagia seperti di penitipan. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin sekolah, dia sedang mengawasi Kyuhyun, menjaga sang adik agar tetap dalam kondisi baik baik saja. Tujuan Kibum sekolah adalah demi Kyuhyun.

Melirik ke arah Hyukjae. Bocah itu buru buru menundukkan wajahnya. Ia takut Kibum. Tapi ia kagum. Kibum rasa anak itu punya dendam dengannya, jadi dia bukan calon ketua kelas yang cocok.

Dia melihat seisi kelas yang menatap ke arahnya, mereka juga tidak Kibum kenal. Mungkin mereka ingin menjebak Kibum agar berlari dan bermain ayunan di luar. Kibum tidak mau, hal tersebut sampai terjadi.

Jadi siapa yang harus ia korbankan untuk memenuhi hasrat tidurnya?

Kibum melirik ke sampingnya, menemukan Kyuhyun yang menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Kibum itu kembaran Kyuhyun. Apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan Kibum tahu dengan baik. Tapi Kyuhyun itu bukan kembaran Kibum—menurut Kyuhyun karena mereka tidak mirip. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang di pikirkan Kibum, tapi Kibum selalu mengantuk. Kibum menyimpulkan, Kyuhyun ingin menjadi ketua kelas. Dan Kibum rasa Kyuhyun pantas di korbankan untuk kebahagiaannya.

"Ku rasa, Kyuhyun lebih cocok." Dan kata kata penuh rasa tak bertanggung jawab seperti orang dewasa yang melimpahkan tuntutan pada orang lain membuat sang guru terdiam. Rasanya ia baru saja tersambar petir. Bertahun tahun pengalaman mengajarnya, dia mendapatkan siswa nakal yang tangguh yang susah di robohkan.

Si guru jadi dilemma.

Kibum memojokkannya. Jika si guru masih ngotot mengharuskan Kibum menjadi ketua kelas, hati siswanya yang lain akan terluka. Kyuhyun menatap sang guru berbinar. "Ba—baiklah, Kyuhyun yang jadi ketua kelas, semua setuju?"

"YAAAAA" teriak semua serempak.

Ika. Zordick

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah, Kibum terlihat lebih bersemangat dalam konteks dirinya setelah menyelesaikan ritual mandinya bersama Kyuhyun. Kembarannya berpipi gembil itu berlari dengan riang, masih dengan handuk yang membelit tubuhnya. Kibum sedang menatapinya pakaiannya yang tersedia di atas sofa. Mempelototinya seolah pakaiannya itu akan terpasang sendiri di tubuhnya.

"MAMAAAAAAA!" bukan Kibum yang berteriak, melainkan Kyuhyun. Mereka belum bisa memakai baju sendiri dengan benar. Mereka butuh bantuan ibu mereka yang dengan setia memasangkan pakaian mereka. Mengurus kedua anak lucunya terkadang membuat Heechul lelah, tapi terkadang ia merasa lelahnya terangkat. Kedua anaknya sangat manis mengobati segala rasa gundah dan letih.

"Hari ini kalian akan belajar memakai pakaian sendiri. Kemari, kalian berdua!" Leeteuk mengeluarkan perintah dengan gaya khas lembut pura pura tegasnya. Ia berdehem agar Kyuhyun mendengarnya, bocah itu masih sibuk mencari ibunya di daerah rumahnya. Kibum sudah berdiri di dekat Leeteuk yang duduk tegak di sofa ruang TV, melihat ke sekeliling rumah, mencoba mencari sosok Kyuhyun yang lari ke sana kemari. "KYUHYUN!" dia mencoba mengeraskan suaranya.

"Papa, aku tidak bisa menemukan mama!" adu Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk bersidekap. Dia menghela nafas kasar. "Mama sedang melakukan operasi sekarang, jadi dia sibuk" Leeteuk harus mengajarkan anaknya bahwa ibu mereka itu memiliki pekerjaan yang mulia dan sudah saatnya anak anaknya dapat mandiri. Mereka sudah masuk ke taman kanak kanak. Itu satu langkah menuju kedewasaan menurut Leeteuk. Meski ia tak rela anaknya menjadi besar.

"Operasi?" Kyuhyun menatap penuh minat pada sang ayah. Matanya berbinar, dia baru saja menemukan kata baru dalam sejarah hidupnya. "Operasi itu apa?"

Leeteuk tampak berpikir. "Membedah, seperti itulah" Leeteuk hanya dapat membayangkan istrinya sedang membedah tubuh orang.

"Membedah itu apa?" dan ia lupa anaknya itu juga tak tahu arti membedah.

Leeteuk melirik ke arah Kibum. Mata Kibum seolah menampakkan kekurangminatan. Kibum dan handuk terlihat sangat lucu. Dia mencoba menahan tawa. "Membedah itu seperti memperbaiki tubuh seseorang agar bisa sehat"

Kyuhyun mengangguk angguk mengerti. Ibunya sedang melakukan pekerjaan besar, memperbaiki tubuh seseorang. "Nah sekarang, bagaimana kalau belajar memakai pakaian sendiri?"

Dan Leeteuk sukses mendapatkan pandangan menusuk yang keji dari Kibum. Kibum suka di pakaikan pakaian, dia jadi bisa merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ibunya selalu menyuruhnya mengangkat tangan atau sejenisnya. "Jangan menatap ayahmu seperti itu, Kim Kibum!" Leeteuk kembali memperingatkan sang anak. Kibum kembali menatapi bajunya.

Kyuhyun cepat mengambil celana piyamanya. Dia tanpa malu melepaskan handuknya. Mencoba memasukkan satu kakinya ke dalam celana, kemudian—

BUGH—

Dia terjatuh.

Dia sulit menjaga keseimbangan ketika memasukkan kakinya sebelah lagi. "Papa! Ini susah!" dia mulai protes.

Leeteuk tertawa. "Kau bisa sambil duduk memasang celanamu, Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun mencobanya dan dia berhasil. Dia berteriak senang. Dia menatap Kibum, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman miring. Seolah berkata "Kau payah"

Kibum membenci itu. Membenci kalau Kyuhyun menatapnya remeh. Dia kan kakaknya, harusnya Kyuhyun belajar banyak darinya. Dan jadilah persaingan kecil kedua Kim yang berujung Leeteuk harus membenarkan kembali kancing piyama mereka.

.

.

Lelah. Leeteuk merasa, memasang kancing baju saja kenapa rasanya susah sekali. Dia menatap si kembar yang sedang duduk berdua di sofa panjang. Kyuhyun terlihat serius menonton TV yang menayangkan acara kartun favoritnya. Sedangkan Kibum tampak merebah dan mengucek ngucek matanya, tapi dia masih focus melihat acara yang sedang di tonton Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia menyukai film itu juga.

"Kibum, Kyuhyun" Leeteuk—ayah bersosok keibuan—ayahnya melebihi kelembutan sang ibu. "Apa cita cita kalian?"

Kyuhyun dan Kibum langsung melihat ke arah Leeteuk. Mereka mendengar kata kata aneh lagi. "Cita cita? Apa itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk kembali berpikir, mencari perwakilan kata yang pas untuk menjawab. "Jika kalian dewasa, kalian ingin jadi apa? Seperti itulah cita cita" membuat keduanya mengangguk serempak dan mulai berpikir. Kyuhyun meletakkan telunjuknya di dahi dan mulai memandang ke langit langit rumah sementara Kibum dahinya mengeriyit. Keduanya berpikir keras.

"Cita cita papa dan mama?" Kibum bertanya. Dia masih kurang jelas dengan pengertian cita cita yang sedang di bicarakan ayahnya.

"Mama ingin menjadi dokter dan dia sekarang melakukan pekerjaan sebagai seorang dokter. Dia mengobati orang sakit"

"Kalau papa?" Kyuhyun benar benar tak tertarik dengan kartunnya lagi. Dia menatap sang ayah.

"Papa ingin punya keluarga yang bahagia, ada Mama, Kibum dan Kyuhyun" Leeteuk bangkit dari single sofanya, mendudukkan dirinya diantara kedua anaknya. Ia mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin memiliki toko es krim yang besar" Kyuhyun membayangkan dia akan bisa makan es krim sebanyak yang ia mau. Leeteuk tertawa melihat wajah mendamba Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya aku bertanya terlalu cepat" Leeteuk rasa Kibum juga pastilah memikirkan menjadi pemilik toko kasur agar dia bisa tidur sepanjang hari. Kedua anaknya masihlah sangat kecil untuk memikirkan cita cita. Mereka perlu lebih banyak bermain. "Baiklah, ayo kita makan malam"

.

.

Leeteuk menggendong Kibum yang sudah terlelap di pundaknya, tangannya yang bebas menuntun Kyuhyun menuju kamar mereka. Heechul yang baru saja pulang, membantu Leeteuk membuka pintu kamar Kibum, mengambil alih Kibum dari gendongan Leeteuk yang sedang membantu Kyuhyun untuk membenarkan selimutnya.

Leeteuk mengambil alih Kibum dan menidurkannya di sebelah Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah memejamkan mata. Sepertinya Kyuhyun kelelahan karena hari pertamanya sekolah.

"Papa" itu suara Kibum. Heechul bahkan sedikit terkejut karena ini kali pertama Kibum terganggu di tidurnya. Leeteuk berjongkok di sisi Kibum, mengelus rambut hitam Kibum.

"Tidurlah lagi, sayang!" ucap Heechul. Leeteuk tersenyum lembut, dia mencium dahi Kibum dan Heechul melakukan hal yang sama pada Kibum. Mereka kemudian melakukan hal yang sama pada Kyuhyun.

Tepat sebelum mereka akan meninggalkan kamar itu, kembali Kibum berbicara. "Aku punya cita cita" katanya, membuat langkah keduanya terhenti. Mereka menatap sang anak yang kini memandang yakin keduanya. "Aku ingin menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Kyuhyun"

Membuat keduanya berpandangan. Heechul tersenyum lebar, Leeteuk terharu mendengar pernyataan sang anak. Anak sulungnya sudah dewasa meski kerjanya hanya tidur.

"Selamat tidur, Kibum" keduanya meninggalkan kamar itu.

Kibum kembali memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mengulang mimpinya tentang dirinya menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Kyuhyun. Di dalam mimpinnya, ia sedang di puji oleh Kyuhyun dan senyuman terukir di bibir Kibum.

TBC

Ini Cuma genre slice of life, usia mereka akan bertambah seiring bertambahnya chapter. Hahahaha jadi jangan heran, kalau beberapa chapter lagi (sepertinya masih lama) keduanya sudah dewasa wakakakaka

Untuk ikemen, jangan harapkan sequel hahahaha xD

Untuk UNNAME, jangan khawatir, dalam proses pengerjaan. Sedang putus di tengah jalan, ka lupa alurnya karena di ajak keluar sama teman.


	4. Permintaan Maaf dan Kucing

"Selamat siang!" Kyuhyun berteriak kencang. Dia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya, berjalan setengah berlari dan di sambut dengan senyuman para rekan kerja ibunya dan para pasien di rumah sakit Parker Smith—rumah sakit ternama di ibu kota. Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya, masih dengan tas bergambar kartun favoritnya dan baju kaos yang sama dengan milik kembarannya yang membalut tubuh mungilnya, si bungsu Kim tengah menunjukkan sopan santunnya.

"Manisnya~~" semua orang akan berpendapat untuk yang satu ini. Si bungsu Kim selalu memenangkan hati semua orang. Senyum cerahnya, tawa renyahnya, wajah imutnya dan tubuh mungilnya selalu mendapat sponsor dari berbagai gender dan usia. Kyuhyun mendapatkan banyak hadiah—dia sepertinya bisa membuka toko permen.

Kibum mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun, sesekali menabrak tiang pondasi rumah sakit. Heechul hanya menepuk kepalanya—tak percaya Kibum akan selalu setia menabrak tiang pondasi yang sama setiap berkunjung ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Kibum memajukan mulutnya, setelah dia membuka matanya untuk sesuatu yang ditabraknya baru saja. Seperti merutuk, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari sana. Heechul terkekeh.

Kibum kemudian melihat sekelilingnya. Matanya seperti mata robot yang waspada dan mencoba mencari targetnya. Ke kiri, ke kanan, ke atas kemudian ke bawah. Tak lama kemudian, Kibum sepertinya mendapati targetnya—tentu saja Heechul tahu itu Kyuhyun. Kibum tidak berlari seperti yang di lakukan Kyuhyun atau anak aktif umumnya. Dia akan kembali menyeret langkahnya setelah meyakinkan Kyuhyun baik baik saja.

Heechul rasa ia sangat mengerti tentang sang anak. Kibum itu memiliki kelemahan daya kantuk, kelesuan dan kemalasan tingkat tinggi. Tapi system kerja otaknya akan secara otomatis menjadi bergairah jika ada yang mengganggu sang adik. Mungkin Kibum terlahir di dunia ini untuk mengawal Kyuhyun.

Kibum adalah pengawal Kyuhyun.

Tapi bagi Heechul, Kibum itu seperti paket komplit yang diberikan oleh Tuhan untuk membuat keluarga kecilnya menjadi berwarna. Kyuhyun memang penuh warna tapi Kyuhyun tak punya warna abu abu, putih dan hitam yang dihasilkan oleh Kibum.

"Kibum beri salam pada yang lebih tua, tirulah Kyuhyun!" Apakah pantas menyuruh seorang kakak untuk meniru sang adik? Entahlah, tapi Heechul jelas tahu, ketika Kibum telah memastikan Kyuhyun baik baik saja, dia akan mencari tempat terbaik untuk mulai kegiatan rutinnya—tidur. Kibum yang sudah hendak membelokkan kakinya ke barisan kursi yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka, terpaksa kembali meluruskan langkahnya.

Membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat. "Selamat siang!" ucap Kibum. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya, menghadap sang ibu dan membuat Heechul mau tak mau harus tersenyum. Kibum sedang meminta izin pada ibunya agar dia diperbolehkan mendapatkan tempat yang baik untuk tidur.

"Tampannya~" dan ini komentar untuk Kibum meski dengan segala tindak tanduk kemalasannya.

"Ke ruang mama saja, bawa Kyuhyun bersamamu!" Heechul tak ingin kegiatan bekerjanya dan para rekannya harus terganggu karena keberadaan dua anaknya. Lebih dari itu, ia juga takut Kibum dan Kyuhyun terkena penyakit dari pasien yang tidak sehat. Mengingat, keduanya sudah seperti asupan vitamin yang selalu di gemari di rumah sakit ini.

Kibum mengangguk, dia menarik tangan Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun, kata mama kita harus ke ruangannya" ucap Kibum. Dia menggandeng tangan sang adik, berjaga jaga agar dia tak menabrak sesuatu lagi di sepanjang perjalanan.

 **Lullaby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ika. Zordick**

 **Permintaan Maaf dan Kucing**

"Kemana ayah kalian?" itu suara dari seorang pria berpenampilan menarik yang menjadi rekan kerja Heechul. Tubuhnya tegap tinggi dan senyumnya menawan. Namanya Siwon—Kyuhyun pernah berkenalan dengannya tapi Kibum lupa lupa ingat, jadi dia selalu memanggil dengan sebutan paman. Kibum menaiki kursi putar empuk ibunya, menempatkan dirinya dengan santai dan mulai menikmati hawa AC yang membuatnya semakin mengantuk.

Kyuhyun memilih duduk di kursi lain di hadapan meja Heechul. "Papa bekerja" ucap Kyuhyun. Dia sedang mengingat ingat perkataan ibunya ketika dia menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, maka dia mengkopi jawaban Heechul. Siwon mengangguk mengerti.

Siwon jelas tahu pekerjaan Leeteuk, dia selalu mencari tahu. Dia kalah cepat dari pria yang bekerja sebagai PNS tersebut. Dia masih suka Heechul, sangat suka meski wanita itu sudah beranak dua. Dia hanya suka, sadar bahwa jika wanita itu sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain—menghasilkan anak anak yang lucu seperti Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Biasanya Papa kalian yang menjemput" Siwon sedang melancarkan aksi PDKT terhadap calon anak anaknya. Dia bahkan suka sekali pada Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

Mengangguk. "Papa sedang sibuk" Kyuhyun tak perlu di ajarkan untuk menjelaskan bahwa ayahnya sedang tak punya waktu menjemputnya. Leeteuk sedang melakukan tugas Negara—itulah yang dikatakan ayahnya ketika ayahnya ditanya olehnya tentang 'apa itu sibuk?'

Siwon manggut manggut. "Bermain dengan paman saja, bagaimana?" tawarnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Tentu saja ia senang memperoleh teman untuk bermain—ia melirik membunuh pada Kibum yang sudah terlelap di kursi kerja ibunya. Menikmati masa tidurnya yang bahagia.

"Bukankah paman sedang bekerja?" Siwon mencoba menimbang. Tapi dia kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak tidak, paman tidak sedang ada operasi" Kyuhyun mengerti. Dia kemudian menyambut Siwon. Bermain dengan Siwon adalah harapannya untuk tidak bosan di dalam ruangan itu.

Ika. Zordick

Heechul melirik Kyuhyun yang duduk di kursi samping kemudi, mereka baru saja selesai makan bersama Siwon—rekan kerjanya yang ramah. "Kau senang sekali Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Apa Paman Siwon sangat baik?"

"Iya, Ma. Paman Siwon bermain terus dengan Kyuhyun dan memberikan Kyuhyun es krim. Dia juga membersihkan mulutku" Kibum mengerang dari jok belakang mobil. Dia juga senang paman itu menyuapinya dan selalu berbicara untuk mengunyah makanannya. Dia jadi tidak tersedak.

"Dia paman yang baik" kata Kibum. Kyuhyun mengiyakan. "Paman apa tadi namanya?" dan Heechul tak bisa kalau tidak tertawa. Kibum terlalu memaksakan dirinya ingin mengingat ingat nama Siwon di tengah pemujiannya. Siwon pun pasti tak merasa senang jika tahu tentang kenyataan ini.

Ika. Zordick

Hari ini ada yang aneh. Masih pagi yang cerah, masih dengan Kibum yang mengantuk, masih dengan Kyuhyun yang berisik. Si bungsu Kim sedang berlari ke sana kemari, mencoba mencari di mana gerangan keberadaan sepatunya. Sepatunya yang mirip milik Kibum tidak ada di rak sepatu di sebelah sepatu milik Kibum. Aneh sekali.

"MAMAAAAAA" Kyuhyun berteriak. Berlari menghampiri ibunya yang sedang menghidangkan susu, telur mata sapi dengan beberapa potong sosis di atas piring. "Sepatuku mana? Dia menghilang!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Dimana kau meletakkannya?" Leeteuklah yang bertanya pada si anak. Heechul memilih diam, wajahnya keruh dan senyuman serta kemarahan yang ditujukannya pada si bungsu juga menghilang pagi ini.

Ada apa?

Kyuhyun jadi takut kalau alien datang, mengambil sepatunya dan juga menukar ibunya. Dia hampir ingin menangis. Ekspresinya sudah berubah keruh, bibirnya sudah melengkung ke bawah. Kibum sendiri masih betah menatapi gelas susunya. Dia terlalu malas meniup susunya, kalau di pelototi juga dingin sendiri.

"Mama" memang dasarnya Kyuhyun anak manja, dia lebih memilih mengadu pada ibunya. Leeteuk memang selalu membelanya tapi kalau tidak ada teman ribut pagi hari, kan tidak seru. Dia memeluk kaki Heechul. "Mama mama mama" menggoyang goyangkan tubuh kecilnya.

"Jangan nakal Kyuhyun!" Ayahnya kembali memperingatkan dengan senyuman yang bertengger di wajahnya. Tidak ada respon berarti dari Heechul, dia kan ingin di marahi ibunya. Tapi ibunya masih betah dengan diamnya. Ibunya benar benar sedang marah dan Kyuhyun yakin mungkin itu salahnya. Apa dia ngompol lagi di tempat tidur?

"Mama, aku tidak ngompol. Kibum yang ngompol!" kata Kyuhyun. Biar saja Kibum yang dimarahi, asalkan dia tidak. Kibum yang merasa namanya di sebut, menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Dia mencoba mengingat, dia tak pernah ngompol sejak dia tak pakai popok lagi. Kyuhyun yang sering ngompol dan pagi harinya Kibum ikutan bau. Tapi Kibum tak pernah marah, karena Kyuhyun adiknya. Hanya saja kali ini Kibum tak terima kalau dia yang tertuduh mengompol.

"Aku tidak" Kibum membela diri. Pembelaan diri pertamanya seumur hidupnya. Kyuhyun menatap Kibum, matanya sudah melelehkan bulir bening. Heechul masih diam. Heechul pasti benar benar marah.

"KAU JAHAT KIBUM!" dan dia persis melempar Kibum dengan miniatur mobil miliknya. Tidak kena ke arah Kibum. "Aku mau sekolah!" katanya pada Leeteuk. Dia tak mau menunggu Kibum.

"Aku akan mengantar Kyuhyun, bisakah kau mengantar Kibum setelahnya?" Tanya Leeteuk. Tapi Heechul mengambil tas kerjanya, dia menyalip Leeteuk, mengambil kunci mobil dan dia memutuskan untuk mengantar Kyuhyun tanpa berpamitan pada Leeteuk dan Kibum.

Leeteuk mendesah frustasi, dia bahkan menggosok wajahnya tepat ketika suara bantingan pintu depan terdengar menggema. Heechul sudah pergi bersama Kyuhyun, tinggallah dia dengan si sulung. "Kau baik baik saja?" suara Kibum. Leeteuk melirik pada sang anak. "Mama terlihat marah" Kibum cukup peka mengetahui ibunya yang tak seperti biasanya. Tapi ia juga yakin itu bukan salahnya, jadi dia tak mau bertanya atau memancing kemarahan ibunya lebih seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

Ika. Zordick

Melirik ke arah Kibum, kali ini Kibum tidak duduk di jok belakang mobil seperti biasanya. Dia duduk di samping Leeteuk. Melihat ke arah jalanan di luar jendela mobil di sampingnya. "Kau baik baik saja? Biasanya kau tertidur" Leeteuk bingung, anaknya itu biasanya memilih tidur dalam berbagai kesempatan. Kini mata Kibum terbuka, menatap jalanan dan diam. Kibum itu lesu, tapi kali ini lebih lesu hanya saja tak memejamkan mata.

Kibum mendesahkan nafas. Terdengar seperti banyak sekali bebannya—sepertinya dia meniru helaan nafas Leeteuk tadi. "Hidup ini berat, papa" Kibum berbicara persis seperti orang tua. Leeteuk tertawa renyah. Kibum ini sedang menyindir, mengejek atau sedang menceritakan keresahan hidupnya. Kibum itu tahun ini berusia lima tahun mana mungkin memiliki keresahan hidup. "Kyuhyun marah padaku"

"Karena kau tak menerima dia mengatai dirimu mengompol?" Kibum mengangguk. Dia merasa lebih baik dia mengiyakan saja ketika Kyuhyun menuduhnya mengompol. Rasanya Kibum tak bertenaga kalau tak berangkat bersama Kyuhyun. Kenyataannya, dia memiliki banyak tenaga untuk membuka mata karena terlalu resah tentang Kyuhyun yang marah.

"Kau membuat mama marah?" rasanya aneh juga curhat dan bertukar pikiran sama anak berusia belia seperti Kibum. Tapi bukankah Kibum itu anaknya, Leeteuk rasa anak laki laki dan ayahnya memang harus sering berdiskusi tentang masalah hidup. Anak laki laki memang paling bisa mengerti penderitaan ayah. Kyuhyun juga anak laki laki, tapi lebih laki laki Kibum seperitnya. Kyuhyun itu mirip istrinya.

Leeteuk bergumam mengiyakan. "Mamamu marah karena aku pulang telat semalam"

Kibum tersenyum miring, kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya. Matanya bahkan enggan melirik pada Leeteuk. Seolah mengatakan 'dasar kau payah'. "Hei hei, apa apaan gesture tubuhmu itu?" Leeteuk lupa si sulung Kim itu selalu mengoloknya. "Tapi menurutku, lebih baik aku menurutinya saja. Aku takut mamamu kabur dari rumah"

Kibum manggut manggut. Ia setuju. Ibunya itu kekanakan, dia pasti menginap di rumah sakit kalau sedang marah pada papanya. Kemudian Leeteuk akan berkata pada mereka kalau Heechul ada operasi. Kejadian ini jarang terjadi tapi pernah. "Akan lebih gawat kalau dia pergi bersama Kyuhyun" membuat Kibum langsung melotot pada Leeteuk.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" niat sekali bocah ini, pikir Leeteuk. Kyuhyun sedang marah pada Kibum. Heechul sedang marah pada Leeteuk. Kemungkinan yang terjadi pasti ibunya itu membawa Kyuhyun pergi jauh dari keduanya. Kibum mana bisa hidup tanpa Kyuhyun. Nanti yang membantu dia berjalan dan mewakili dia menjawab pertanyaan siapa kalau bukan Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus berbaikan dengan Kyuhyun" ujar Leeteuk seolah hal itu mudah di lakukan. Dia juga bingung bagaimana cara berbaikan dengan Heechul.

Kibum menatap Leeteuk. Matanya seolah mengadili Leeteuk. Coba kalau Leeteuk tak membuat Heechul marah, Kibum takkan mendapat musibah seperti ini. Ini salah ayahnya yang tak becus. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, kau kan juga salah karena tak menerima tuduhan Kyuhyun"

Benar juga.

Kibum mencoba berpikir, tangannya bersidekap di depan dada, memasang pose berpikir keras dengan memajamkan matanya. "Awas otakmu meledak" kata Leeteuk. Sedikit gemas dengan sikap Kibum yang lebih lucu dari biasanya. Si bocah sulung Kim itu biasanya akan memilih tidur dari pada berpikir.

Ika. Zordick

"Pagi Kibum!" itu Hyukjae—bocah yang ngefans pada Kibum. Dia bahkan selalu menggambar orang orangan—yang seperti benang kusut dan berkata bahwa itu adalah Kibum. Kibum hanya melirik, dia berjalan sempoyongan, energinya habis karena berpikir di sepanjang perjalanan. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di tempatnya, mencoba mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Kembarannya itu terlihat sekali sedang menjauhinya. Dia bahkan berkumpul dengan Changmin—bocah periang yang membuat kelas mereka terbagi menjadi dua kubu. Kubu anak baik yang di pimpin oleh Changmin dan kubu anak nakal yang di pimpin oleh Kibum. Kibum sendiri tak pernah tahu prihal perkubuan.

Yang jelas satu yang Kibum tahu.

Dia tak suka Changmin. Changmin itu suka merebut adiknya. Changmin mungkin ingin menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai kembarannya. Kibum tak terima.

"Kibum, Kyuhyun bilang kau jahat padanya" ini Ryeowook. Anak sok tahu yang suka memberikan informasi berlebihan dan selalu berada di pihak Kibum. Menurutnya, dia itu tangan kanan Kibum. Dia akan mengatakan yang ia tahu untuk Kibum. Kibum paling percaya padanya.

Kenyataannya—

Kibum bahkan tak ingat siapa bocah kecil dengan surai seperti mangkok yang kini berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyuman imut. "Dia bilang apa?" Kibum perlu tahu apa yang Kyuhyun mau darinya. Kalau Kyuhyun mau Kibum mengakui bahwa ia mengompol, akan Kibum lakukan demi Kyuhyun.

"Dia tak berkata apapun. Hanya mengatakan kau jahat dan tak ingin menjadi adikmu lagi. Dia mau bersama Changmin saja"

Kibum tersulut emosi. Siapa Changmin hingga ingin bersama adiknya.

Kibum bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Kaki mungilnya melangkah, menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang sedang tertawa tawa. Dia jadi semakin marah. "Kyuhyun, ayo duduk di sampingku!" kata Kibum. Nadanya datar, tidak pakai intonasi, wajahnya juga terkesan menyeramkan.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya. Menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Tidak mau!" katanya. "Aku mau bersama Changmin"

Hening—

Kyuhyun kini kembali tertawa tawa bersama Changmin. Keberadaan Kibum menghilang, dia seperti tak pernah ada. Apa sebenarnya Changmin yang kembaran Kyuhyun? Seperti di film film drama yang di tonton ibunya setelah matahari tenggelam. Kibum sakit hati.

Kibum mengambil penghapus dari antek antek Changmin—kenyataannya Kibum bahkan tak tahu siapa antek anteknya. Dia melempar penghapus ke kepala Changmin. "Aduh!" Changmin mengadu.

"KIBUM, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Kyuhyun. Dia mengelus kepala Changmin. Membuat Kibum semakin marah saja.

Dan—

Kibum menjitak kepala Changmin. Changmin tak bisa diam saja, dia membalas.

Berakhir dengan perkelahian.

Ika. Zordick

"Kau tahu apa salahmu, Kibum?" Heechul berkacak pinggang. Dia sedang melakukan prosesi memarahi Kibum di rumah mereka. Dia menyuruh Kibum berdiri menatapnya. Kibum diam saja. Sedikit tak menyangka, Kibum yang malas bisa berkelahi juga. Dia kira akan mendapat laporan kenakalan dari Kyuhyun karena anaknya yang satu itu tak bisa diam.

Kibum tak menjawab. Dia menunduk, tentu saja takut pada tatapan ibunya. Dia jelas tahu kalau memukul orang itu perbuatan tercela. Ayah dan ibunya sudah sering menjelaskan hal itu tapi Kibum masih melakukannya.

Demi Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengambil Kyuhyun makanya Kibum kilaf memukul Changmin.

"Kibum!" Heechul menaikkan nada bicara. Kibum tersentak, dia tak pernah dimarahi—jelas saja karena dia tak pernah nakal dan selalu mengalah. Dia sedikit kaget.

Dia melihat wajah ibunya. Wajah ibunya masih cantik tapi matanya melotot seperti menakuti Kibum. "Kibum!" ibunya memanggil lagi dengan intonasi yang lebih tinggi.

Bahu Kibum bergetar dan—

Bocah kecil itu menangis. Pipinya yang berwarna putih lembut itu merona kemerahan sampai ke telinga, matanya mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening. Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya, agar isakkan tak terdengar dari bibirnya. Dia kan seorang kakak, kakak itu tak boleh menangis. Tapi dia sudah menangis, berhenti juga dia tak tahu caranya.

"Kibum~" Heechul jadi ikutan bingung. Dia sering menghadapi Kyuhyun yang menangis—dengan alas an tak jelas. Tapi Kibum tak pernah menangis dan kini menangis karena suaranya. Heechul jadi merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, mama!" Kibum berbicara suara isakkannya terdengar keras di sela suara yang menggumamkan kata maaf. "Kibum salah" dia mengakui kesalahannya.

Heechul tak tega. Anak sulungnya itu pasti punya alasan berkelahi tapi berkelahi tetap saja tindakan salah. "Kibum memukul Changmin, Kyuhyun membelanya. Kibum tak suka" Kibum menyebutkan namanya dalam setiap kalimat. Hal itu cukup membuktikan dia sangat menyesal. "Kibum salah" Heechul memeluk bocah kecil itu. Menggendongnya dalam rengkuhannya.

"Maafkan mama juga, mama tak sengaja membentakmu" Heechul menepuk nepuk bahu Kibum.

Ika. Zordick

Leeteuk pulang sebelum makan malam. Menatap pada Kibum yang masih terisak isak sambil menatapi isi piringnya. Ada apa dengan bocah kecil itu? Biasanya Kyuhyun yang menangis. Meski tak membentak atau melakukan suatu hal anarkis seperti Kyuhyun. Kibum sepertinya menangis cukup lama.

"A—" Leeteuk ingin bertanya pada Heechul tapi istrinya itu masih marah padanya. Terbukti dari Heechul yang bahkan tak mau melepaskan jas kerjanya ketika sampai rumah. Leeteuk mendesah maklum saja. Leeteuk menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Anak bungsunya itu sepertinya sedang merajuk, bibirnya maju dan tak mau melihat ke arah Kibum. Kalau dia bertanya, Kyuhyun pasti akan menjerit lalu menangis. Leeteuk rasa dia diam saja.

Hingga malam menjemput. Leeteuk berdecak saat mendapati bantal dan selimut di sofa. Dia jelas tahu maksud Heechul. Tega sekali istrinya itu. Anak anak mereka bahkan belum tidur. "Kibum, Kyuhyun, kalian tidak masuk ke kamar?" Leeteuk tak boleh membiarkan anaknya melihat pertengkaran tak bermanfaat antara orang tua.

"Aku tak mau sekamar dengan Kibum!" Kyuhyun berucap. Dia menaiki tangga dan menghempas pintu kamar. Kibum menatap memelas pada Leeteuk—sangat memelas. Leeteuk rasanya ingin tertawa kemudian mengejek anaknya dan berkata 'kita senasib'. Tapi ada yang salah, bukankah kamar yang sedang di tempati Kyuhyun itu kamar Kibum.

"Kau tidur di kamar Kyuhyun saja" kata Leeteuk. Kibum mengangguk. Dia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya naik ke lantai dua. Tapi diam diam dia mengintip apa yang di lakukan oleh ayahnya. Dia butuh referensi untuk membuat Kyuhyun tak marah lagi padanya.

Leeteuk beranjak mengambil tas kantornya, mengambil sebuah kotak. Dia mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan Heechul. Berkata lembut. "Sayang, buka pintunya. Ada yang mau aku bicarakan!" berkali kali mengetuk dan berakhir Heechul keluar dari sana.

Leeteuk memberikan sebuah kotak seperti kado pada Heechul. "Maafkan aku sayang, aku tak sengaja tak mengabari kau ketika lembur. Aku mencari uang juga demi dirimu dan anak anak kita. Jangan marah lagi ya!" suara Leeteuk terdengar mendayu. Mencoba merayu.

Heechul bergeming. Dia mengambil kado itu, menemukan sebuah kartu di dalamnya. Itu kartu kredit. "Belanjalah sesukamu!" itu lampu hijau untuk menghambur hamburkan uang sang suami. "Lagi pula aku mencari uang untukmu" katanya ketika Heechul menatapnya dengan berbinar.

Leeteuk kemudian memeluk Heechul. "Maafkan aku ya"

Heechul mengangguk malu malu. Leeteuk mengecup pipi Heechul dan kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam kamar. Kibum menerawang. Kenapa ayahnya tak pernah mengatakan ada cara bagus seperti itu untuk membuat Kyuhyun kembali padanya.

Ika. Zordick

Baru saja datang. Kibum lagi lagi berbeda angkutan dengan sang kembaran. Kyuhyun masih marah padanya, tak ingin duduk di meja yang sama dengan Kibum dan tak ingin diantar dengan mobil yang sama dengan Kibum. Jadilah, Kyuhyun yang berangkat terlebih dahulu.

Kibum berjalan sempoyongan. Dia butuh tidur, jam tidurnya banyak berkurang karena Kyuhyun dan ia tak bisa tidur kalau tak ada Kyuhyun. Anak kelasnya dan beberapa kelas lain berkumpul di halaman sekolah, mengelilingi sebuah pohon.

Mengeriyit sebentar. Ah, dia tak peduli. Tapi ketika matanya melihat diantara koloni itu ada Kyuhyun, Kibum melangkah mendekat.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada anak kucing di atas itu, Kibum. Dia ketakutan dan tak bisa turun" informan Kibum—Ryeowook berbicara. Hyukjae sebenarnya ingin menjelaskan juga—hitung hitung kesempatan berbicara pada sang idola.

"Kasihan sekali" ini suara Kyuhyun meski semua bocah di sana berbicara tentang hal yang sama. Otak Kibum yang memang cerdas namun jarang beroperasi itu memiliki sebuah ide. Dia menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau ingin kucing kecil itu?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun tentu saja mengangguk. Dia sejenak lupa kalau dia marah pada Kibum karena terlalu khawatir dengan kucingnya.

"Kucing itu milik Kyuhyun" ucap Kibum. Inilah alasan kenapa dia di nobatkan sebagai boss di kalangan anak nakal di kelas mereka. Dia berbicara seolah semuanya perintah. Seluruh kelas bahkan anak kelas lain mengangguk menyetujuinya.

Kibum mengeluarkan sebuah kursi dari kelas. Meletakkannya di bawah pohon. Dia naik di atas. Ah belum sampai. Dia masih terlalu pendek. Dia melirik pada Hyukjae, Ryeowook dan Sungmin—teman mereka bergigi kelinci dan bertenaga besar. Dia pernah menggendong anak lain. "Bantu aku angkat meja!" titah Kibum. Ketiganya mengangguk dan membawa meja bundar besar dari kelas mereka. Meletakkannya di bawah pohon. Guru mereka hanya melihat, mau tak mau dia mengakui bahwa Kibum memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan dan anak itu sungguh pintar.

Kibum meletakkan kursi di atasnya. Dia kemudian mulai memanjat ke atas. Anak anak lain menatap khawatir padanya. Kibum juga anak pemberani.

Demi Kyuhyun!

Dia itu seorang kakak, dia harus mendapatkan kucing itu agar Kyuhyun memaafkannya.

Kibum dapat meraih kucing itu, dia mengangkatnya. Menggendongnya dalam dekapannya. Tapi keseimbangannya goyah. Si guru langsung berlari untuk menyelamatkan Kibum.

Namun—

BRUUUKK

Si kecil yang menjadi pahlawan di mata teman temannya itu jatuh. Kibum tak mengaduh apalagi menangis. Sepertinya bentakan Heechul lebih menyakitkan daripada jatuh dari ketinggian. Lutut Kibum berdarah, sikunya juga, tapi dia memeluk si anak kucing hingga kucingnya tak terluka. Seluruh kelas bersorak padanya.

Kibum mencoba berdiri. Dia berjalan terpincang, kakinya perih. Dia mengulurkan kucingnya pada Kyuhyun. "Untukmu, jangan marah lagi padaku. Aku minta maaf" Bukan Kibum yang menangis tapi Kyuhyun. Dia menangis sangat keras berteriak bahwa Kibum terluka dan berdarah. Tapi ia menerima kucing itu.

Pasukan Kibum bertambah hari ini.

Ika. Zordick

Leeteuk menatap Heechul yang sedang mengobati luka Kibum. Istrinnya itu terlihat sexy ketika sedang mengobati seseorang. Karena itulah Leeteuk jatuh cinta pada sang dokter.

"Dia berkelahi lagi?" Tanya Leeteuk. Kali ini dia yang akan menasihati Kibum, jika hal itu terulang.

Heechul menggeleng. Senyumannya terlihat lebar, seperti bangga akan suatu hal. "Kibum menyelamatkan kucing dan semuanya berkata dia sangat hebat. Kibum sangat keren" katanya menjelaskan tentang perkataan guru ketika ia menjemput si kembar.

"Wah, kau sangat hebat Kibum!" Leeteuk mengacak rambut Kibum. Kibum hanya mengangguk.

"JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU LAGI!" teriak Kyuhyun. Masih dengan anak kucing di tangannya. Dia menurunkan anak kucing itu. Menghampiri Kibum. "Jangan terluka lagi Kibum!" dia kembali terisak. Memeluk Kibum erat tapi berhati hati agar tak mengenai luka Kibum.

Kibum diam saja. "Aku minta maaf, jangan marah lagi!" itulah kata kata yang diucapkan Kibum ketika Kyuhyun menangis meraung.

"Aku tidak marah, tapi jangan luka!" kata Kyuhyun.

Kibum mengangguk. Dia membalas memeluk Kyuhyun kemudian mengecup pipi sang adik. "Ayo ke kamar!"

Loading…

Heechul berasa de javu dengan adegan ini. Dia menatap horror pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk balas menatap sang istri. Kibum tak melihat sampai mereka di dalam kamar kan?

Anak itu pasti mengkopi yang di lakukan Leeteuk sebelumnya. Tangan kedua bocah kembar itu saling bertaut. Tapi Kyuhyun melepas dan berbalik ketika ia melupakan kucingnya. "Aku melupakan kucing!" Dia menggendong kucingnya dan kembali mengenggam tangan Kibum sambil tersenyum.

Manis sekali.

"HATCHIIM" Leeteuk bersin.

Heechul yang tadi merasa horror dengan Kibum kini menatap Leeteuk sama horornya. "Mereka tidak akan memelihara kucing itu kan?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Tentu saja mereka akan. Kau bayangkan saja kalau Kibum sampai marah dan Kyuhyun mengamuk karena kau membuang kucing symbol perdamaian mereka"

Hening—

"Heechul" Leeteuk berbicara.

"Aku tahu kau alergi kucing. Aku akan mengambil resep untuk itu"

"Kau tega sekali padaku! Kau menyuruhku meminum obat setiap hari?" Kali ini Leeteuk yang merengek.

TBC


End file.
